


Slayers

by BakaJuan



Category: Doom (Video Games), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Demons, Fantasy, Fucking goblins, Monsters, Rip and tear, TWO SLAYERS FOR ONE STORY, Violence, rape mention, scifi, watch out!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: Doom Slayer got tricked by the demons again and is sent to another world where he meets Goblin Slayer and his Party.He decide to search for the portal to Hell that sent him there and destroy it once he's back in Hell.The only clue he got is the weakest monsters that bow down to anyone stronger, like demons from Hell... His only clue are Goblins.And so he asks to join Goblin Slayer in his mission of Goblin slaying with hope to find one of the demons of Hell to interrogate.And who knows, maybe a mission will talk about the appearance of 'new Demons'?Two slayers together for a quest!Rip and Tear every demons and goblin until it is done!





	1. Prologue

It doesn’t matter what religion someone exercise, everyone have heard of Hell.

 

Everyone have a picture in mind of what Hell must look like. 

 

The majority will say that it’s filled with demons, that’s correct. Others will add that it’s in never ending flames and rocky with skulls everywhere from any kind of creatures, that’s also correct. 

 

But what many people doesn’t know is that even in Hell there is a ‘Boogeyman’ for the devils. A human blessed by angels to fight the demonic forces of Hell. A marine who died once then came back from hell just for revenge. Then stayed there to fight forever against them. Thousands of years was enough time to become the nightmare of Hell. 

 

Demons are frightened of him and yet their instincts make them attack him on sight to get rid of the source of their fear, an unacceptable feeling for them.

 

But not once did any demons won a fight against him. 

 

One demon even betrayed their kin for survival by making the ‘Human’ even stronger. 

 

They did manage to seal him away in a temple for millennials… But he was awakened to fight them again and here he was in Hell one more time to do just that.

 

What misses from everyone’s description of Hell is a green heavy armored Marine, dashing through the Hellscapes, weapon in hand, hunting demons. 

 

_ Ready to tear every single one of them apart. _

 

He was known by many names: Unchained Predator, Hell Walker… 

 

But one of them stood out the most:

 

**_The Doom Slayer_ **

 

* * *

 

There was a World where the Gods of Light and Order fought the ones of Chaos and Darkness constantly… That wasn’t very uncommon you might say.

 

But here their fights were decided by a dice roll. And they used pawns who were controlled by those rolls. The Gods called it the ‘Game of Life’ with many mythical creatures Humans and adventurers! So many characters to play with and to leave their fate at the mercy of a simple dice roll. 

 

But one of those ‘pawns’ stood out the most among its peers.

 

He was an unexceptional young man. A male warrior with no distinguishing traits at all. And yet, all of the Gods liked him. 

 

He as always thinking, strategizing and acting by himself.

 

_ He did not let the Gods roll the dice. _

 

He was just a normal man: no ‘cheating’ powers, no superhuman reflexes or speed or strength. He would not change the World, maybe nothing at all. And yet he kept surprising the Gods.

 

All he did was one thing over and over again and yet there was something different each time he did what he did best: Kill the weakest monsters in the Gods’ ‘Game of Life’.

 

He was known as:

 

**_The Goblin Slayer_ **

 

* * *

 

It was another normal ‘Day’ in Hell.

 

Well, he couldn’t really tell since there isn’t really any celestial bodies in Hell except some Red Moon that never moved, just eternal flames and dark thunderous stormy clouds. He only managed to tell the ‘Time’ with the movements of the clouds.

 

He just finished purging another Dark Temple from Demons. It was a rather quick raid as there wasn’t any real threat except for the Barons of Hell and the Cyberdemon 1.0 at the top. 

 

On second thought… Actually that fight was pretty tough. But anyway, the most important thing was that this ‘country’ - or Kingdom, Land, whatever those devils wanted to call them- of Hell was now free of demons. 

 

But it was just one country out of millions or even billions. He certainly did already purged many more in the past millennials but after a thousand year of sleep, who knows how many demons have spawned again and repopulazed them. He needed to be sure.

 

So now it was time for a last check-up around the country to be sure he doesn’t leave a single demon alive here. 

 

Demons don’t reproduce like any other living being, they are spawned. But he came to understand that they spawn wherever there is another demon around. That’s why he must be sure that there isn’t any hiding somewhere that he might have overlooked.

 

He searched every crook and cranny. Demons aren’t very sneaky but they are tricky. He tapped the rocky walls once more. Who knows which walls is fake.

 

But if any one of them was, Demons will be waiting behind it. And that’s unacceptable.

 

The Doom Slayer won’t let any one of these bastards survive.

 

* * *

 

The sun rises, another day begins.

 

But he woke up even before that. He put on his gear: a helmet with broken horns, a chain mail and a dirty armor. His shield strapped on his left arm and short sword at his hips. He looked inside his bag: potions and other items were there. Nothing missing so he won’t have to buy anything. 

 

He looked at the bird cage near his bed, the little canary was still sleeping, he left some food for it before leaving his room.

 

Once outside he started his usual routine. He looked for any footprints around the farm. 

 

Nothing.

 

Before he could start checking the fence,  _ her _ voice called out to him from behind.

 

He looked back to see his childhood friend, Cow Girl, already smiling and telling him good morning. He nodded and told her good morning back.

 

They took breakfast with the Uncle, and they left to town for work. He helped her with the cart during the walk.

 

Once there they separated ways, he entered the guild for missions to do.

 

The Spearman was on the desk talking (flirting) with the Guid Girl who smiled politely as she listened to him. Something about being back from last mission and two Pirates Ghosts. 

 

He didn’t care, he walked forward.

 

Some adventurers greeted him, he greeted them back. Some walked away in murmurs, he ignored them. 

 

Guild Girl smiled when she saw him, silencing the adventurer in front of her. He groaned and frowned when he looked at him before leaving them alone.

 

He asked the usual, Guild Girl smiled sadly as she said that there wasn’t many missions for him yet, only one that she thought wouldn’t be wise to leave them to novices.

 

He looked at the mission, a wise decision indeed.

 

From the look of it, even if  _ they _ weren’t that many, at least two hobs were sighted and there’s no information about the hostages.

 

He’ll take care of it. Guild Girl wished him good luck.

 

He then went to the tavern to meet his party members and tell them about the mission like he always do.

 

And another routine he got used to, Lizard Priest was enjoying his cheese breakfast, Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Archer started to argue over nothing and the young Priestess scolded him to not really leaving them a choice to join.

 

And yet he made sure to be more careful about that.

 

Cow Girl appeared behind him and asked what was up.

 

And before he could open his mouth, every member of his party and even some adventurers around them shouted in unison.

 

“Goblins!”

 

From an outside view he looked immobile but he blinked under his helmet and looked around as everyone smiled and laughed.

 

Was he that predictable? That’s bad.

 

It’ll be bad for Goblin Slayer if the goblins could predict him too.

 

* * *

 

The Doom Slayer was standing in a familiar cave. He remembered resting there once upon a time, when he decided to stay in Hell. He didn’t notice at that time that he didn’t need to sleep or eat. 

 

So this ‘country’ was a place he already visited before his slumber. Everything changed a lot, not a single other place looked familiar beside this cave.

 

Which made it even more suspicious. With the barrel of his shotgun, he poked at the walls, hoping to discover a secret passageway.

 

* * *

 

And one down.

 

Goblin Slayer counted as he retrieved his blade from the skull of the dead goblin at his feet. 

 

The cave had guards, that was already a bad sign of a big nest. They didn’t have any impressive equipement but there was a totem near the entrance. So they had a shaman, that was only getting worse.

 

And two down.

 

He counted again as the one that tried to backstab him got its head skewered by an arrow.

 

The party regrouped at the entrance of the cave. Ready dive in and slaughter the green devils.

 

* * *

 

The wall of the cave collapsed after one shot, and as he predicted there was a whole other section in that cave. A whole new area he didn’t know.

 

Which means more demons for him to slay.

 

He won’t even need to search for them, the moment they know he’s in there, they’ll all come to him. As always.

 

He’ll kill them all.

 

* * *

 

They’ll kill them all.

 

* * *

 

**_Rip and Tear…_ **

  
  
  


**_All of them…_ **

  
  
  


**_Until it is done._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_DOOM X Goblin Slayer crossover_ **

 

**_Slayers_ **


	2. Chapter 1: The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomguy finds a portal to another world guarded by demons. After a short fight, he examine it...

_Chapter 1: The Portal_

 

The Doom Slayer didn’t waste a second to run through the cave, the sooner he gets to a ‘room’ the sooner the demons will come to him. His pistol in hand he shot a few times some walls for any secrets.

 

So far nothing relevant, except that the walls were extremely dusty, not the floor. That was a very rare sight since demons roam every surface of the Rocky Underworld without rest but this place seems abandoned.

 

One shot though suddenly made a wall crumble and reveal a secret room.

 

The Slayer walked in, maybe he’ll find some ammunition or some weird artifact that will reveal yet another secret chamber… But instead he found something much more intriguing: skeletons.

 

In the rather small room without a ceiling but walls so high that it was impossible to climb up there were four skeletons.

 

But what was weird was that not all were humans, at least, not really. One of them was definitely a human, the second was rather tall and the rib cage was slim. One was very short and the last one was just not human: it was of a humanoid reptile.

 

He looked up and saw on the wall a painting, or rather and engraving, of a team, it looked they came out of a fairy tale like the ones he used to read when he was a child. There was a human girl accompanied by an elf, a dwarf and a female lizardman.

 

The human looked like a martial art fighter, the elf was dressed as what he assumed a mage. Then the dwarf was some sort of priest and the Lizard Woman was a sword fighter. They were all smiling in the drawing.  

 

He looked around and something shone on his visor. He looked back at the skeletons to see the source. Around each neck of them was a tag. He leaned closer and saw that around the human and the lizardman was a fossilized gold tag while on the elf was a silver one and around the dwarf a copper one.

 

Identification tags, like soldiers. Like the one he used to have.

 

It wasn’t hard to understand what happened here: they got trapped in this room and died. But they died slowly of starvation. There was no bone missing from any of them, and none inside another’s skeleton… They didn’t turn to eating each other. There was no trace of a fight either… Four friends understood that they will die and decided to die together without infighting. Four very loyal friends…

 

He envied them a bit.

 

… Leaving those here where no one would find them would be rude to them. Doom Slayer took the tags and left the room before shutting the entrance with a small cave in with a punch on the wall.

 

There was now a question in the Slayer’s mind. _How did they get here?_

 

There was only two ways to get in Hell: via a portal or by dying. And he went through both. They didn’t seem to be blessed by an angel like he was, so they must have come by a portal.

 

Which means one of them was close by, a portal connected to another world… A world that can be invaded by demons, he’ll have to close it as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the cave, he found a large room with several floors and on the wall at the other side of where he was, was a giant orange portal made of flames. That’s his target. And he could already predict that the second he walks one meter in the room, he’ll be trapped in and the demons will appear wave by wave to eliminate him.

 

But that was no problem for the Doom Marine. He’s used to it.

 

He walked two steps and the wall closed behind him by itself. A demonic roar echoed throughout the room and summoning flames started to appear everywhere.

 

_Let’s rock and roll._

 

The Doom Slayer immediately ran towards the closest flame where an orange imp appeared. Before it could even growl at the Marine, it’s head was already blown to bits by a point-blank headshot of his shotgun. Then he quickly moved away, changed his weapon to his Assault Rifle and started shooting at everything on sight.

 

Never stay still, always move, except for execution of Demons.

 

He looked around to analyse the number of enemies on this first wave.

 

He counted many Imps from both generations, a second generation Pinky, a couple of Seniors Hell Knights, and some Hell Razers on the elevated floors aiming at the Slayer from above with the brown Imps.

 

A piece of cake for a first wave.

 

He ran to the first Imp near him to punch its head away, trying to bait the Pinky. It worked, the armored demon roared and started to run towards the Marine.

 

Pinkies weren’t really smart demons. The first generation have very strong jaws but that’s about it. They need to get close to their victim to bite them but the Slayer uses guns, he was at a clear advantage. The second generation though were just a tiny bit more evolved. They have armor all over their front: their face, legs, arms was armored with bullet-proof plates. But they get so confident in their defenses that they just charge on their prey without thinking that they can just move over or just jump over them, leaving their unarmored behind completely exposed.

 

Doomguy jumped over the creature who crashed face first against the wall and changed his assault rifle for his Plasma one. He then shot a myriad of bullets on the demon’s back until it exploded in a firework of blood, leaving the demon for dead.

 

The Hell Knights and Imps were surrounding and about to jump on him. He looked at the rifle, it’s overheated.

 

Perfect. He pressed a button and a heat blast emerged from the weapon, slicing every demon around him in half except for the two Hell Knight who got heavily injured.

 

He started to run backwards as the two large demons chased after him. He dodged all lasers and fireballs the brown Imps and Hell Razer were shooting at him while he planted shells of lead in the weakened demons in front of him.

 

Once one was down he shot the last one one more time to stun it before punching him once in the gut to lower its head, then punched again across the face, exploding its skull with his fist.

 

Now to the others in the elevated floor. He jumped on a floating platform then again, shotgun ready to shot at the demons at his left.

 

He didn’t expect to see a brown Imp waiting for him with a fireball. He couldn’t dodge in time so he got hit and sent back to the ground.

 

The Imps… Two colors to differentiate the two very different types. The brown ones are taller and more humanoid like, they have red eyes and are strong with their punches, but they are very slow so they are mostly on the back, firing powerful fireballs to their target with good precision.  While the orange ones are much more agile and can climb on walls. They can throw little fireballs when moving but need time and stay still to charge a large one that has as much power as a Brown Imp fireball.

 

So taking a Brown fireball in the chest while in mid-air was rather painful.

 

But Doomguy got much worse. He got up almost immediately when he touched the ground and came back to the charge, this time he didn’t miss shooting the demon in the face and finishing it off with a good kick to the head that crushed it between his heel and wall.

 

He turned towards the other demons who were already ready to shoot lasers and throw fireballs.

 

He ran towards them.

 

Run. Dodge. Shoot. Punch. Kick. Kill.

 

Kill.

 

_Kill._

 

**_KILL._ **

 

And like that, it was done in under two minutes.

 

He quickly jumped back to the ground floor, hearing the second demonic roar that echoed through the room. Demons started spawning around, let’s see.

 

More Imps but only brown ones, four Senior Hell Knights, a Revenant and a Second Generation of Mancubus.

 

Was that all? There was less demons at that wave!

 

Well it was a good sign, it could mean there were less demons left in this ‘country’ that he expected. At least there was no sign of Cacodemons, Barons of Hell of any kind, Pain Elemental or worse, an Arch-Vile.

 

All of them except for the Hell Knights were range attackers, so he’ll have to deal with the four big demons first.

 

Senior Hell Knights, he decided to name them like that because of how different they are from the first Hell Knights he encountered. They gave up their eyes, horns and fireballs for speed, strength and lighting their hands in fire when attacking.  But for that they need to be close to their prey, or sometimes they’ll just jump at them to crush them with their weight.

 

Which one of them was exactly doing. It jumped high up, fists burning in flames, ready to slam them down on the Marine. But Doomguy just ran forward and shot a few rockets locked on on the three other Hell Knights, killing one in the process as the one in the air stomped the area where the Marine was a second ago.

 

It turned around, growling but got its mouth shut with a quick knee in the jaw followed with three shots of the Slayer’s shotgun in the face at point-blank, killing the creature instantly. Two more to go before dealing with the rest of the demons.

 

The two other Hell Knight started chasing him, but even running backwards, he was faster. He used his Plasma rifle to kill one, then activated the Heat Blast from his weapon to cut the last Hell Knight in half.

 

He bumped into something and when he turned around he got punched by a fleshy skeleton hand in the visor. He quickly recovered and dodged a few fireballs aimed at him to fight back against the Revenant but it already flew away.

 

Ever since those giant shoulder-cannon-armored skeleton demons got jetpacks they loved to jump around. But not this time!

 

The Slayer ran towards the Revenant still in the air and grabbed its legs before the demon flew too far. He slammed the monster on the ground, quickly shot it’s two arms with his shotgun so it couldn’t punch back. He then stepped on the face while he moved one of the shoulder cannons towards the Imps on the upper floors, and with some pressure on the Revenant’s head, it started shooting at its fellow demons, each one exploding at the contact with the Skeleton’s missiles.

 

But he couldn’t stay like that forever, he’ll get overwhelmed quickly if he doesn’t move. He crushed the demon’s head under his foot and jumped back upstairs where he killed all remaining Brown Imps until it was only him against the Mancubus.

 

It’s a second Generation Mancubus, which means it’s the cyclop one with flamethrowers. All kind of Mancubus can shoot fireballs out of their hand-cannons but these one can also use flamethrowers when their prey are too close. They could even do jumps with those.

 

But this one won’t have time for that! Doom Slayer ran towards the demon and dodged any incoming fireballs. The Mancubus stepped back in surprise before releasing its flames. The green Marine jumped over the flames, rocket launcher in hand.

 

The green eye of the demon widened as it thought that the ‘human’ will step on its face. But right before his feet could touch the demon’s disgusting face, Doomguy fired a rocket right under his feet, right on the Mancubus face. Stunning the demon and projecting himself in the air, the Slayer came back down with his right hand open, he reached forward, aiming at the best sensitive point of the demon: its eye.

 

He lunged his hand forward, he grabbed the squishy orb between his fingers but instead of ripping it away, he just lunged his hand even further, plunging shoulder deep his whole arm down the eye socket, through the skull of the demon.

 

After a loud _crack_ was heard, he jumped off, shook off the blood of his arm and went back downstairs while the demon died in agony.

 

He grabbed his shotgun again, and got ready for the third wave…

 

He waited almost a whole minute but nothing was coming.

 

Looks like he was done. He turned to the portal, he needed to close it somehow. He should first inspect it.

 

He didn’t even walk ten steps towards the portal that something fell on him.

 

_What the?!_

 

It was an Unwilling: a possessed human completely turned into a demon. They are rather weak and fragile.

 

But where did this one come from? He looked up to see two other falling on top of him. With the extra weight, he was slowed down. What was more concerning was that they weren’t even attacking him, they jumped on him and grab onto him.

 

He grabbed one by the skull and threw it to the ground before stomping it’s head. But another Unwilling fell on him.

 

_What is going on?!_

 

He was about to grab another demons off of him when a loud thump was heard behind him. He turned around only to be face to face with a towering Baron of Hell.

 

That was bad, very bad. He could already see the large demon raising its right hand, ready to slash- Wait. No, it was clenching its hand into a fist. It was going to punch the Slayer, but why?

 

He looked back and understood immediately: the Portal.

 

That demon was going to punch him through the portal! He needs to dodge! But with those fucking Unwillings on him he c-! He then noticed fire around him.

 

_Oh no._

 

He looked passed the Baron of Hell to see a silhouette hiding in the darkness, it was slim and had its two hands covered in fire raised high.

 

An Arch-Vile!

 

He needed to take cover as soon as possible! But he couldn't with the demons on top of him! He was about to grab a weapon to at least fight back a bit but another Unwilling fell on top of him. It was too late!

 

The Arch-Vile summoned the pillar of fire under the Slayer, damaging his armor greatly as it sent the man in the air, also killing the former humans in the process.

 

He couldn’t recover in time as the Baron lowered its fist. All he could do was to shield himself with his arms, the impact sending him right through the portal.

 

* * *

 

That didn’t go well… At least it seems that the world the portal was connected was pretty ‘far’ since there was a whole bridge connecting it.

 

If he could describe it, it’s like a tube of light connecting both realms. It wasn’t very wide for movement.

 

But at least the earlier panic subsided as he could think of a plan of action. He knew the demons wouldn’t destroy a portal, it’s way too valuable for them to conquer another world.

 

Except if that world was already ravaged by the demons… dammit! He need to act quick! Once he reach the other end of the portal, he’ll jump right back in.

 

He just hoped that the demons wouldn’t have spawn an army when he gets back since ‘time’ is pretty weird in Hell.

 

Suddenly he got hit in the shoulder. He spun around to see what hit him and saw three Imps in the Bridge with him, one brown and two oranges, all of three of them throwing fireballs at him.

 

And he couldn’t dodge! He got hit again and again, the third fireball he tried to kick it back to the demons but it just exploded on his feet. He reached for a weapon.

 

He pulled out his rifle and equipped his scope for better aim since he couldn’t move. But when he looked through it, the brown Imp was right in front of him.

 

Shit! He didn’t know they could go faster in that damn bridge. The Imp raised a fist, in a similar fashion like the Baron earlier, and punched the Marine’s head.

 

Doom Slayer hit the wall of the bridge… Wait, the wall can break?! He quickly spun around to punch back but the demon was faster.

 

The Imp punched again and the Slayer fell of the bridge and disappeared.

 

The three demons laughed their heart out and dived in faster through the bridge.

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, he only saw darkness. He immediately stood up and grabbed his shotgun. He passed out, that’s very bad! Where are the demons?!

 

… No wait, he fell of the bridge between words… So this is the world at the other side of the portal… But he fell somewhere, probably far away from the portal. He didn’t know where it was and he needs to take it quickly!

 

But first he should get out of… Wherever he was.

 

Suddenly he heard noises all around him. He immediately turned around but only saw complete darkness.

 

He activated the night vision of his visor, he rarely uses it since in Hell pretty much everything is illuminated by flames. But he would be a fool to not have night vision in a world of Demons. What would happen if he found himself in a pitch black dark place with demons surrounding him?

 

He quickly looked around, he was in a cave, a big room with two entrances and there was little humanoid creatures surrounding him.

 

 _Very ugly_ creatures. They were the size of a child and looked weak as one without much muscles… He looked behind him, one was wearing more clothes than the others, sitting on some sort of chair but it looked as surprised as the other creatures, probably the chief.  
  
Seems he just appeared inside a house or something, he should probably leave and not start a fight with the inhabitants of this world. They do look ugly and mean but for all he know they could be ‘good’?

 

They looked ready to attack him, he wouldn’t hold it against them, he would be pretty pissed too if some stranger appeared inside his home. He should just leav-

 

He then heard a whimper, he looked toward the source and he saw _it_.

 

Two naked women, laying on the ground around… Stuff he didn’t even want to imagine but pretty much know. They were hurt, trembling and sobbing, they looked… young, probably not even in their mid-twenties…

 

Bad memories resurfaced, from a time he was just a normal human. When he and his group had to raid a village where enemies were hiding… The commander saying to kill the innocents… his ‘comrades’ wanting to ‘have some fun before they become corpses’...

 

He started to tremble with rage.

 

Those _ugly, horrible little devils_ were **_not good_** _._

 

 **_Fuck them_ **.

 

“GROROB!!” One of them screeched and tried to empale him with a pitiful excuse of a spear.

 

But the weapon broke just by impact. The little monster looked stunned and confused.

 

The Slayer slowly crouched and faced it. The creature didn’t move, too startled. He slowly reached out for the monster’s head… And once he had a good hold of it, he crushed it with the simple force of his grip.

 

_Fragile… Very fragile… This will be quick._

 

A lightning bolt suddenly hit his shoulder. He looked around to see that the creature that was sitting was now standing and had a staff pointed at the Slayer.

 

He grabbed his shotgun and in a flash, he was standing in front of the monster that jolted at the speed of the towering man.

 

He kicked the chief in the stomach, sending it fly against the wall, and before it could fall to the ground, a thundering sound echoed in the cave.

 

The leader was now missing it’s head, blood splattered all around the corpse.

 

The slayer pumped his shotgun and turned around.

 

“GROOOORORRRROOO!!” The creatures screeched and ran towards him.

 

He changed his weapon for his assault rifle and started shooting, it was incredible to him how quickly they were falling. He was so used to use at least 5 or more bullets to kill demons without even aiming, but here only one or two was enough for those little devils.

 

And like that, in the blink of an eye, the first wave was done. Some of the creatures started to run away in fear. He probably should follow them, they were probably going to leave the place and he didn’t know where the exit was.

 

But after a few steps towards where the creatures left he heard a scream from one of the women, he quickly raised his rifle and turned towards them.

 

One of the creature, armed with a dagger pointed at her neck was holding her hostage. Others around it started laughing with glee in a disgusting manner. It was screaming incomprehensible words at him, probably yelling at him to let him go or drop his weapon or something like that.

 

_Idiot._

 

He looked through the scope of his rifle, slowly took aim and pulled the trigger.

 

The bullet went right through the skull by entering between the eyes. The creature fell dead, the woman screamed again as she fell but a cold metallic hand held her up and slowly lowered her down to the ground.

 

He’d rather not let her back down in the filthy ground but he could hear  the other creatures around him. More of them just arrived from the other entrance.

 

He stood back up and looked back then raised his eyebrow in surprise.

 

In the middle of a little group was standing a way larger creature, still as ugly as the other ones. It looked stronger and more resistant. It was probably as tall as him or maybe a bit higher.

 

 _Good_.

 

He changed weapons again. This time he took his chainsaw, the motor already starting to roar back at the creatures.

 

Now let’s see those guts.

 

* * *

 

“Seven…” Goblin Slayer counted as he crushed a goblin’s head with a club he took from the sixth goblin the party killed.

 

“Hm… Orcblog, don’t you think it’s weird?” High Elf Archer asked.

 

He didn’t answer, he just lowered his head, a sign that he was thinking, so the Priestess answered for him.

 

“I think I know what you mean” she said, “All the goblins we encountered since we entered the cave have been running without an intent to attack us, they looked scared.”

 

They got inside the cave only a few minutes ago and instead of getting ambushed, they were running away from something deeper. Of course they didn’t let any escape and just strike them down as they came.

 

“That’s right… And there’s that strange thundering sound I’ve been hearing from deeper in the cave… Maybe that’s what scaring the goblins?”

 

“Goblins are scared of a lot of things… I once saw one getting scared of its own reflection in a mirror.” Goblin Slayer said in his cold voice.

 

“Hahaha! I’d love to see that with my own eyes!” Dwarf Shaman laughed.

 

The Lizard Priest rolled his eyes before leaning closer to the leader of the team.

 

“But Milord Goblin Slayer, what do you-”

 

**_“GRRRAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!”_ **

 

The roar made everyone (except the warrior) jump at least one feet in the air. They all looked around in panic and got into a battle formation.

 

“What was that?! A war cry?”

 

“N-No, that was clearly a cry of pain.” the Priestess stammered.

 

“It was from a hob. Be ready!” Goblin Slayer exclaimed.

 

“GR-GR-GRABOOOOO!” they heard a goblin scream.

 

Then they heard a large number of footsteps, it was coming their way! The elf counted the footstep and counted at least another seven, no eight goblins.

 

They massacred all the goblins that emerged from the dark, not a single one of them fought back. They were in tears and scared. But that didn’t stop any adventurers to splatter their brains around the walls.

 

“J-Just what could have scared them like that?”

 

“I don’t know… Another one is coming!” the archer yelled.

 

“Wait… Something else too!” The Lizardman exclaimed, then followed in a rather worried tone, his instincts kicking in, “Something dangerous!”

 

Everyone could feel it, an aura full of anger radiated from the darkness as they heard two distincts footsteps. A goblin appeared before them, it fell to the ground then when it looked up to see the adventurers. They swore that it looked relieved when it got back on its feet and ran towards them.

 

Goblin Slayer raised the club, ready to slam it down on the monster’s head.

 

But the head was soon replaced by an explosion of blood and brain matter.

 

“Eep!” Priestess yelped at the sudden gory scene.

 

As the corpse fell to the ground, a green armored fist was standing where the goblin head was a mere second ago. The fist disappeared in the darkness. A strange clicking sound was heard coming from there.

 

Goblin Slayer extended his arm holding the torch forward and the… _thing_ that was standing there was now visible.

 

It was very tall and looked human but they couldn’t tell with the way they were wearing a complete suit of dark green armor, with slightly lighter legs and helmet, all covered in disgusting goblin blood. The armor design and the material itself appeared much more technologically advanced. It was holding in its hand a small weapon that they never saw before.

 

The aura it was radiating was terrifying and screamed of danger. But after a few seconds it disappeared and was replaced by an extremely familiar aura.

 

The party immediately recognized it and everyone, except Goblin Slayer who was as still as a statue like the one before them, looked at their leader then at the newcomer… Then at their leader again… and at the newcomer again.

 

No one moved or said anything, the two parties kept staring at each other. The only sound slicing the silence was the cracking of the fire from the torch.

 

High Elf Archer had her eyes wide open in astonishment. Priestess looked troubled. Lizard Priest didn’t know what to do. Dwarf Shaman looked as surprised as his long eared comrade. And finally Goblin Slayer didn’t move or say anything, he just kept staring at the one who killed the goblin in front of him.

 

Finally the dwarf tapped his belly and let out a:

 

“That’s one messed up mirror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it was mostly Doomguy in this chapter but don't worry the teaming up starts next chapter!
> 
> See ya soon


	3. Chapter 2: The Other World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom Slayer see again things he almost forgot.

 

_Chapter 2: The Other World_

The Gods were, in lesser words, extremely pissed.

They were all gathered around the ‘board’ yelling at each other, trying to find out _who the hell summoned this new character_?!

That… _thing_ ’s board piece was already out of place among the others! While others were from materials going from stone to gold, this one was in a metallic material that they have never seen before.

Everyone denied any implication between them and that new piece. That only meant one thing: it wasn’t theirs. It came from another world.

One of the Gods wondered if they could control it, roll the dice for it since it’s already on the board. He grabbed one and threw it… Then something incredible happened.

The piece _came to life_ , aimed its weapon at the dice then shot it before it touched the board, destroying it.

The Gods lost their mind, just what is this?!

They had pieces defying their rolls before! Like Goblin Slayer, but this one was too dangerous… It had something _special_ in it. It _must_ be blessed by some other world’s sacred being…

One of the Gods looked away from the new piece and noticed something that worried him immensely, he yelled to its peers to look.

_They_  were back.

 

* * *

 

No one moved an inch, not even after that joke from the little man that The Doom Slayer determined was a dwarf.

The group in front of him was extremely similar to the one he found in hell, except there was someone else: a warrior completely armored from head to toe, so he couldn’t tell if it was a male or female or even human.

At least he guessed the gender when he said:

“That’s not a goblin.”

“Du-hoi, you think?!” the elf exclaimed as she rose her weapon one more time in a defense posture, the other followed her.

The dwarf clenched his fists, the lizardman raised his curved sword, the priestess her staff and finally the warrior his club.

He understood their language without any problem, it was a blessing he got when he revived, it let him to understand and speak any language ‘worth to be understood’. Somehow, demons were part of them… But not the little creatures from earlier.

He noticed that he still had his shotgun raised, that must be why they were feeling threatened. He saw the warrior raise the club, ready to crush the little creature’s head before he punched it to smithereens, so they were not with them…

Also he could see that they all had tags around their necks like the ones he collected from that group earlier. All were silver except for the young priestess who had a tag made of of some dark shiny material.  

He raised a hand and lowered his weapon to try and calm them down, to show them he won’t be aggressive to them. It was working until they heard heavy footsteps behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see that there was another big one coming straight at him. The others noticed it too.

“W-Watch out!” the young priestess shouted.

But this was nothing for the Marine as he quickly turned around and shot three times at the monster. First to the belly, then the shoulder and finally the face. Surprisingly, it didn’t kill it, even after losing almost half of its face, but it screamed in pain.

As fast as lightning, he crouched and kicked the big one off the ground, spinning it in the air. While the creature was still mid-air, he punched the bloody head to the ground, the head ricochet on the floor and wall while the rest of the body just fell to the ground.

He looked back to see that the warrior and the lizard didn’t move much but the elf was crouching on the ground, covering her ears with her hands, trembling like a leaf. The dwarf and little girl were also covering their ears.

Crap, he hoped he didn’t hurt their eardrum much.

“Sixteen.” The warrior said.

“...Seriously?”

* * *

 

High Elf Archer groaned as she stood up, her legs still a bit shaky, “That’s really all you have to say?”

“What else?” Goblin Slayer replied with another question.

“I dunno, maybe ‘What was that?!’ or ‘What kind of weapon does miniature explosions like that?!’ or also ‘Where does it come from?!’” The elf exclaimed in frustration to his disinterest on the extremely strange person in front of them.

“I have to say, you told us about your sister but you didn’t tell us you had another sibling, Beard-cutter.” Joked Dwarf Shaman.

“I don’t.”

“Enough. You are embarrassing us.” Lizard Priest said in a harsh tone, “Please excuse us… Sir… Wait, do you understand us?”

The green armored humanoid nodded, that was good.

“U-Um, Are you human…? M-Maybe a man?” Priestess asked, her hand still shaking a bit from intimidation.

It… _He_ nodded once more, but not without a little pause of hesitation and a shrug, meaning that he wasn’t very sure. The priestess felt a bit uneasy about this.

“Did you kill other goblins?” Goblin Slayer asked the man in armor.

He nodded again.

“How many? Are there more?”

He shrugged.

“W-What about the two girls?! Did you see them? Are they alright?” Priestess asked in worry.

The armored man froze for a second before turning around and ran deeper inside the cave.

“H-Hey wait!” High Elf Archer ordered before she and the rest gave chase.

When they reached him, he was in a big room of the cave, there was a good dozen of goblin corpses around, the stench was almost unbearable… But after months of goblin slaying with Goblin Slayer, they got pretty much used to it. It’s not really a good thing.

The Green Man was crouching in front of one of the women, his hand extended toward her but by the slight tremble of his hand, they understood that he didn’t know what to do.

“Ah! L-Let me help!” Priestess said as she approached the woman on the ground to cast the miracle of _Heal_ on the poor person.

She saw the other one not far from where she was standing, she was also breathing. They were both ok but she noticed that their ears were slightly bleeding.

“Hmm… What is this?” Lizard Priest asked the group, pointing at a weird red slightly burning circle in the center of the room..  
  
Goblin Slayer stopped counting the corpses for a second to see what he was talking about but soon lost interest and went back to counting. Dwarf Shaman and High Elf Archer approached their companion to see what it was.

“It look like a summoning circle… Do you think the Goblins did this?”

“Impossible.” Goblin Slayer said, “Only a Goblin Lord would have enough brains to deal with something like that. And I can only count a Shaman.”

“Hey Big Green Guy!” High Elf Archer shouted, “Do you know what that is?” she pointed at the circle while staring at him suspiciously.

The man nodded then pointed at himself, confusing the others. He brought a hand to his chin, thinking. He then opened his left hand palm-up and with his right hand he put two fingers on the opened hand, pointed at himself again then nodded.

They understood that the two fingers on the palm represented a person, himself, and the palm the ground. He then raised his right hand high in the air flipped it randomly as it lowered then crashed on the left palm.

…

“Wait, you mean you fell here?” High Elf Archer tried to understand.

He nodded.

Everyone looked up but there was no hole.

“How?” Dwarf Shaman asked.

Everyone certainly heard the annoyed groan coming out of the green helmet. He then pointed towards the corridor they entered.

“Hmm… What?” the elf asked.

“Are you asking if it’s the exit?” the dwarf asked more precisely.

He nodded.

“Ha! And another reason why dwarves are better than long-ears!” he laughed.

“Oh please! I can hardly call that a feat!”

“Enough you two. You are embarr- Oh he left.” The Lizard Priest noted, “He is pretty fast for wearing an armor like that…”

“And that’s Thirty-four… That’s a way bigger nest than expected… I’m gonna look for a secret door… You three look deeper if there’s any hiding or trying to dig their way out.” Goblin Slayer said.

The lizardman, dwarf and elf nodded and left with haste. Everyone knew what he meant by ‘secret door’... Goblin children… They might never get used to the thought of slaughtering child monsters… But it’s something to be done, Goblin Slayer told and explained to them many times… And he was right.

He found the door and kicked it open…

“Forty…”

Priestess only got on her knees and prayed, trying her best to cloud the screams.

* * *

 

He needed to see for himself, if this world is already ruined by the Demons of Hell, there’s high chances they could destroy the portal on his way back to Hell. It’s not rare to find monsters and humans in ravaged worlds…

He saw the light at the end of the tunnel and picked up the pace… And when he took one step outside the cave, he was blinded by a bright white light.

The Sun.

The Sun was shining bright. Just how long has it been since he saw the sun? His last visit on Marth wasn’t very long so he couldn’t enjoy the sun much… But there he was, in the middle of a beautiful autumn-colored forest forest, a complete contrast of what’s inside the cave behind him. He looked around, recording everything in his brain because he knew that he might never see a scenery like this when he gets back to Hell.

He looked at the auto-mapping that his suit had… Yeah, trees everywhere and some sort of road nearby. But he could tell this place was enormous. It’s not some city or facility…

He heard movement on his right. He slowly turned around and saw a deer eating some grass.

A real deer, not a demonic one or a corpse! A real one!

The animal turned its head towards him, ears up. He was too excited and almost scared the deer away. He calmed down and tried to remember how he calmed down Daisy the first time he got her in his home.

He _veeery_ slowly reached out his hand and _veeery_ slowly approached the deer, no sudden movements, just slow ones. After ten seconds, the animal was getting curious and approached him, sniffing his hand. He got worried that it might stink of those little creatures, goblins if he remembered well, blood, but it didn’t see to mind as it poked its nuzzle on the tip of his armored finger.

It’s been way too long since he had that kind of contact with any animal… He missed Daisy.

“Oh!” He heard behind him.

The deer jolted and ran away, he stood still for a second before he turned around with a sigh. The party from before were exiting the cave, the warrior was carrying one of the girls on his back, and the lizardman was carrying the other girl, they had a cover on top of them and were sleeping.

“I-I’m sorry I scared of the deer!” The priestess bowed in apology.

The Elf and Dwarf looked surprised at him, they certainly didn’t expect him of being so docile with animals. The Doom Slayer shook his head to make them understand that it was okay.

“If you don’t mind us asking, we have some questions for you, sir.” The Lizardman said with a bow and a weird hand gesture.

He also had some questions, so it’s better to ask in return in exchange of answers. He nodded.

“Thank you very much. Who are you?”

Hm, normal question… But wait. He doesn’t know how he even can mime it. He’ll have to _tell_ them… When was last time he even talked? He rarely talked to the Night Sentinels in Hell! Not even when he was back on Mars he talked to those bastards of Hayden or Pierce, because they played with Demon and Hell energy, he could have spoken to VEGA but Hayden was listening and anyone who touched demons are not worthy of his words…

Well this group looked worthy but… his throat must be dusty as hell… Ugh! Just thinking of talking was exhausting, and he’s been running and fighting in Hell for centuries non-stop!

His name… well they didn’t told him theirs either… nor heard them… He should just give them his title given by the demons… He had to admit he liked it, it was a badass title... But _Doom Slayer_ sounds really threatening… He should take off his helmet to show them that he really was human…

Well that’s a plan and the party was getting impatient of waiting, especially that warrior who tried to leave already three times if the little priestess didn’t stop him.

He slowly reached for his helmet with both hands, a _pssshht_ noise was heard and lifted it over his head.

He looked at them with his own eyes, he took a deep breath and did his best to sound normal.

“ **You… can call… me… Doom Slayer…** ”

Yup, he hoped he won’t have to do that too much. His voice sounded rusty and dusty, he could hear it himself.

“Hahaha! Well would you look at that! Another Slayer!” The dwarf laughed.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Ah, it’s because he is-” the priestess said before pointing at the warrior, “-Goblin Slayer.”

* * *

 

That man, Doom Slayer, had a firm face with a square chin with some scars on it. He had dark blue strict eyes and light brown, nearly blond, hair in a crew cut. He looked around thirty , thirty five years old…

He raised an eyebrow and stared at Goblin Slayer for a second.

“And where do you come from? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a metal like the one your armor’s made of, and those weapons! You must tell me who crafted them!” the dwarf asked with enthusiasm.

The man responded with one word that silenced everyone.

**“Hell.”**

No one said a word, trying to understand what that man in green armor just said. Doom Slayer took that opportunity to put his helmet back on.

“Wait what do you mean?!” High Elf Archer exclaimed.

“ **It means… what it means… My turn… to ask questions…** ” he said through the speaker of his visor, “ **...Are there… any Gateway to Hell... around here…?** ”

“Hm… I don’t think there is.”

“ **... Nearest city… with informations… On the world...?** ”

“Oh, that should be the frontier town! We are going there… But first we should drop off the girls at their village really nearby...Hm… Maybe you’d like to come with us?”

As the man in green armor brought a hand to his chin to think, High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman circled Priestess to question her.

“Hey kid, are you sure about this?” the dwarf asked.

“Are you sure you want to bring him to town? He might be dangerous.”

“Well, I… I don’t really think so… I mean, he was really nice with that deer. Also wouldn’t it be better to bring him in a town? He looks lost. Don’t you think so, Goblin Slayer Sir?” The Priestess asked the warrior who was silent this whole time.

“I don’t mind nor care.” he answered dispassionately.

“... I just think it’s for the best.”

* * *

 

Should he follow them to the town?

He wasn’t sure, but it’s better to go somewhere where he could get information and have a clear plan than look around in a world he doesn’t know. And it’s not like demons from Hell would be appearing without causing commotion.

It seems that the best idea would be to go with them to that town… But they’ll probably ask him more questions… Urgh… He didn’t want to talk more for the day.

He coughed loudly to catch the attention of the group.

“Oh, so you made your decision?” the little girl asked.

He nodded and asked for their identity, it wasn’t fair that he was the only one to say who they were.

* * *

 

The town was one day and a half on coach. A bit too long for the Doom Slayer who said that he could be there in less than a day if he ran… but he could get lost since he can’t read the words on the signs. He could understand the language and talk it but couldn’t write nor read it.

He wasn’t one to be patient, except for animals, but sometimes there was no choice. He must travel with the group and wait until he got information...

They asked him some questions but he didn’t answer much. He told them his ‘age’, which pretty much silenced the questions for a while. It was pretty entertaining how the elf stared at him with big wide eyes when he said that he was almost 4000 years old. He might have exaggerated a bit, but he did spent at least one millenia and a half in a suffering sleep in a sealed coffin.

They were all in a coach heading to the frontier town, he was a bit worried that the wood wouldn’t be able to sustain his armor’s weight, but he was surprised to see it holding it just fine, and the horses were pulling without problem. They were all asleep now as the night was approaching, he was the only one in the group awake.

He didn’t need sleep… But sometime rest was good… He slowly closed his eyes.

And when he opened them again it was because of a bump on the road that shook the vehicle. He looked around, hand on shotgun but everything was calm… And dark… Did he just fell asleep?

That surprised him more. Just… how long since he even slept for an hour? Without counting the second when he pass out from a violent hit from a demon.

He looked outside and almost gasped loudly.

He jumped off the coach rather violently, but not enough to wake up the party. The driver looked inside in panic about to ask what was going on but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Doom Slayer rise a finger to his helmet and wave at him to keep going.

The man blinked at the weird man and shrugged, he wasn’t paid enough for this, and that weird green armored guy wasn’t even an adventurer.

Doom Slayer looked up to the sky and recorded everything he was seeing in deep in his mind, making sure to never forget this beautiful sight of the nightsky of another world.

Billions of stars were illuminating the black sheet of space, two moons were present among them, a huge green one and a small red one next to it.

Last time he saw the night was when he was on Earth, just before he vowed to kill all demons in Hell, right after he saved the remaining of humanity to escape Earth from complete annihilation from the Demon Invasion.

And even then, the sky wasn’t as beautiful as right now, certainly because of the pollution…

It’s a sky like this… that he must protect from the demons. He knew that if the demons invaded that world, everything would burn. And each stars could become the next target…

He took off his helmet again to look once more the sky with his own two eyes and not through a visor… His resolve anew, he caught up with the coach in less than thirty seconds and asked the man to stop for a second so he could get back in.

He jumped back inside the coach, doing the less noise possible. Once inside, he sat at the corner.

“What were you doing?” a low mechanical voice asked him.

He turned his head towards the source, it was the human warrior sitting in front of him: Goblin Slayer.

**“Sorry… Did I… Wake you up?”**

“No.”

“ **Ah okay… I was looking at the stars…** ”

“Is that so?”

“ **It’s... different than where I’m from.”**

“Is that so?”

“ **I haven’t seen the stars… in a long time…”**

“Really?”

“ **Yeah…** ”

“I see.”

There was no more questions… The two slayers stood still in front of the others, who knows if any of them was actually sleeping.

_T-That’s so awkward!_

Doom Slayer certainly wasn’t, and this weird exchange… Their first one actually, was over way too quickly! The Slayer had some questions for the warrior but since they literally just met a few hours ago, he thought it would be rather rude to ask.

“So… Do you like it?” Goblin Slayer asked again in a low dispassionate voice.

“ **Hm?** ”

“The night sky.”

“ **Oh… Yes… It’s beautiful.** ”

“I see…” The warrior sighed, slightly lowering his head… Then he lifted it again to look straight at the man in green armor, “I’ve been meaning to ask you. In Hell… How do people appear there? Do they look human? ...Before turning into demons?”

The Marine raised an eyebrow to the question, he thought he knew what the warrior was asking, he just needed to be sure.

“ **Lost… Someone important?** ”

“...Yes.”

“ **...Hmm… When humans dies... and goes to Hell… They get turned into demons immediately… sometimes they remember their old life for a while… sometimes they don’t… But either way… They become evil.** ” Doom Slayer explained slowly, “ **Tell me more… about that person… If you wish.”**

Goblin Slayer remained silent for almost a whole minute before nodding and telling him about a woman who died ten years ago, he told him everything he remembered: how she taught him everything other than goblin-slaying he knew, how she raised him and even protected him at her last moments.

“ **...She certainly didn’t go to Hell… She sounds like a great person… Why would you think… That she’d be in Hell?** ”

“... Someone told me, that no one goes to Heaven, every living being is tainted by sin... So I thought…”

“ **So you thought that the only other place... is Hell… Well kid… Wait, how old are you?** ”

“Twenty. Almost Twenty-one.”

“ **Ok, kid it is… After spending many years in Hell... I can tell you that only the worst of the worst goes to Hell… And that woman… She didn’t go there… I don’t know what are the requirements to go to Heaven… But if she didn’t… She’s not down there… You don’t have to worry about that.”** Doom Slayer said with a serious tone.

“I see…” Goblin Slayer nodded before falling silent again.

He fell asleep this time. The Marine let out a low chuckle as he looked up to the star-filled sky again.

“It’s very rare for Orcblog to speak that much when it’s not about goblins.”

Doom Slayer looked at his neighbor, the High Elf Archer, she had a small smile on her lips as she looked at the sleeping warrior.

“Looks like the girl was right”, she followed while looking at Priestess, “You’re not so bad. ...Weird for sure, but after months with this goblin obsessed guy, you get used to weird stuff.” She grinned to the marine.

He knew that she left out the ‘intimidating’ or ‘scary’ in her opinion of him, he could tell… But he didn’t mind. He looked at the sky again… then glanced at Goblin Slayer.

_Is that so…?_

* * *

 

Guild Girl smiled at the young man who wanted to become an adventurer. At least he looked prepared as he did all the paperwork before coming and had some nice equipment, but she knew that good equipment doesn’t mean that he’ll survive easily.

“Alright, let me get a Porcelain tag-” she got cut at the sound of the door opening and bold, almost mechanical footsteps coming towards the counter, “Ah Goblin Sl- Eh?!” She almost jumped off her seat at what appeared before her.

Instead of a cheap-looking steel helmet and a grimy leather armor there was a complete metallic green armor suit. The figure was clearly at least one or two heads taller than Goblin Slayer and yet the aura that emanated from them was almost identical.

“G-Goblin Slayer?” she asked in complete confusion.

“No. I’m here.” Goblin Slayer said, leaning to the side, he was standing behind the newcomer, he then turned his head over his shoulder, “Why are we doing this?”

Then it was High Elf Archer’s turn to lean to the side with a large grin, her long ears waving in amusement. She wanted to see Guild Girl’s reaction at the man in green armor.

“U-Uh… What?”

“I’ll explain later. I believe you are busy.” Goblin Slayer said before patting the newcomer on the shoulder, “We’re going to sit over there, join us if you want.”

The man nodded. It was now that Guild Girl noticed that the whole building was completely silent and when she looked around she saw that everyone was staring at the party with wide eyes. She understood why.

“Oh right, the tag. I’ll be right there!” She smiled professionally again to the young man in front of her.

 

* * *

 

Everyone looked at the party with wide eyes, absolutely confused at what was in front of them when finally the Heavy Warrior decided to ask what was on everyone’s mind. He approached Goblin Slayer and the other armored man.

“Goblin Slayer… You never told us you had an older relative.”

“Hrm. We’re not related.” he said.

“Then who is this?!” Female Knight exclaimed.

“ **... You can call me… Doom Slayer…** ” the man said.

“Seriously? _‘Slayer’_? You guys are related, it’s so obvious!” Rookie Warrior shouted from another table.

“Hey, shut up!” his partner shushed him with a kick.

“But compared to our Goblin Slayer, you actually look more… intimidating. No offense.” Heavy Warrior grinned to his fellow adventurer.

“None taken.” Goblin Slayer nodded.

Doom Slayer’s sigh was rather loud. He then looked at the people he knew best in the place, begging them without saying it to explain without him saying a word.

“Ah, I’ll explain later.” Priestess smiled.

“You guys can take care of this, I have a report to make.” Goblin Slayer stood up when he saw that Guild Girl finished taking care of the young man, “Then I’ll have to go to the farm.”

Doom Slayer froze.

“Alright, see you later Orcblog.”

“Say hi to her for me.” Priestess waved.

Doom Slayer stood up and walked towards Goblin Slayer.

“What?”

“ **You’re going… to a farm?** ”

“Yes.”

The marine slammed both hands on both the warrior’s shoulder and took a deep breath, confusing the others. He looked at Goblin Slayer, visor to visor, and with the most serious tone he ever muttered, he asked.

“ **Are there bunnies?** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there people! So yeah, here Doom Slayer can talk ( it's actually canon if I remember well), he's not a full berserk bulldozer like people think he is.
> 
> Also he's the Doomguy from the first Doom games because it's just logical when you read the lore of all games (except Doom 3)
> 
> And finally I know people asked me for VEGA being in his suit, I think it's a nice Headcanon, but I think he just uploaded a copy of VEGA in some sort of cloud of the UAC server.
> 
> Next chapter, to the farm!


	4. Chapter 3: Objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom Slayer spends some time with the people of the Guild and reminds himself of his objectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize! I completely forgot that VEGA wasn't save in a cloud but in a Datachip! So yeah! Doom Slayer do have VEGA on him! So he'll appear in this chapter!

_Chapter 3: Objective_

 

The owner of the farm, Cow Girl’s Uncle, was working on the fields again that day just as usual. 

 

He’d be taking care of the animals while his niece (adopted daughter now) was waiting for  _ him  _ for a couple hours before getting to work too. No matter how many times he told her that she didn’t need to do that everyday when he was on a goblin slaying quest.

 

Oh? 

 

Well, seems like that day was an exception. He could hear the perfect rhythmed, almost mechanical footsteps that only he could make from the road.

 

“Back early, are w-” the farmer started as he looked up but froze at the scene in front of him.

 

There he was, Goblin Slayer, in his dirty armor with cheap steel helmet; but what was behind him was another man, taller, in a complete green armor and helmet in a strange metal.

 

The two were so different but also so similar. The tall man had a presence almost identical as the other, their steps in complete sync!

 

No wonder the farmer couldn’t tell that there was two people on the road!

 

“Hello, sir. Work was quick this time.” Goblin Slayer greeted the man with a nod.

 

The tall green man nodded to the farmer too.

 

And just as they appeared, they kept walking towards the house. And the Uncle, who didn’t move an inch, could only think:

 

_ ‘Oh my Gods, he multiplied.’ _

 

* * *

 

She heard footsteps outside her house and recognized it immediately. She ran to the door and made sure to welcome him with a smile. Once she was ready, she opened the door.

 

“Welcome ba- eh?” 

 

Her friend wasn’t alone this time. He was accompanied by someone else… Someone extremely similar to him… kind of a family resemblance. 

 

“Waaaaah?! You never told me you had a big brother!!” she exclaimed, bringing her left hand to her wide open mouth and pointing at the green man with her right.

 

Doom Slayer turned his head to his ‘brother’ and pointed at the girl.

 

**“...Will this… happen… every time?”** he sighed.

 

 

“Hrm. I hope not.” Goblin Slayer answered with a grunt, “We’re not related. I met him on my last quest.”

 

**“...I am...Doom Slayer… miss…”** The marine nodded to the girl.

 

“Oh! N-nice to meet you.” she bowed.

 

She took a good look at the man in green, she might not know much about the world of adventurers but she knew that whoever that Doom Slayer was, he was no normal adventurer. Scratch that, he might not even be an adventurer at all!

 

But there was something else she was curious about.

 

‘ _ Why is he here?’ _

 

Goblin Slayer seemed to have guessed what she was thinking as he quickly answered for her in a dispassionate voice:

 

“He’s here to see if we had bunnies.”

 

“Bunnies?”

 

Doom Slayer nodded.

 

“I-I’m afraid we don’t. We have cows, sheeps, chicken and even some pigs. Oh and also Canary!” she smiled and winked at her childhood friend but there was absolutely no reaction, “But no bunnies I’m afraid…”

 

The Marine sighed loudly and despite not showing it, he looked rather down. 

 

“B-but! There’s some wild bunnies that comes nearby every once in a while! I feed them when they are here, they come from the forest.” she smiled brightly as she pointed at the forest at the limit of the property.

 

“You must be careful when going-” 

 

“-there by myself. I know, I know, don’t worry.” Cow Girl cut her friend with a teasing smirk.

 

He answered with a grunt.

 

Doom Slayer looked at the couple of friends before letting a small chuckle.

 

" But I can’t tell when they come. Maybe try next week. " Cow Girl smiled.

 

The marine didn’t say a word and stood still for a few seconds before nodding.

 

**" I see… thank you… I’ll go… to the Guild now... "** he said.

 

" Did you memorize the path? " Goblin Slayer asked.

 

**" Yes… and... I have… the Auto-map... "** the taller man answered.

 

" Auto-map? "

 

Doom Slayer pressed the red button on his chest plate and a blue light emerged from it. It was a hologram -not that either Goblin Slayer or Cow Girl knew that- and it was showing the farm in precise details.

 

" That’s the farm! " the girl exclaimed.

 

The Marine nodded then passed his green armored finger through the hologram as it changed shape. Now it was showing the farm and a single path connecting it with the Frontier Town.

 

Goblin Slayer leaned closer to take a better look.

 

" ...Impressive. A magic three dimensional map that fills itself from where you go. Something that a Goblin wouldn’t even understand how to use it if they steal it. Where can I get one? " he asked.

 

**"  ...Err… I don’t think… your world is… technology advanced enough… "** Doom Slayer answered after a few seconds of silence,  **" ...I’ll be going now... "**

 

Goblin Slayer nodded in understanding, Cow Girl waved him goodbye. Doom Slayer nodded back and turned his back, walking down the path out of the farm grounds. He nodded once more to the owner who didn’t seem to have moved since their first encounter.

 

" Hey. " 

 

" What is it? "

 

Cow girl smiled at her friend, her smile as bright as the sun.

 

" Welcome home. "

 

Goblin Slayer stood still, staring at his friends then finally answered.

 

" I’m back. "

 

* * *

 

Doom Slayer was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see any bunnies that day. That farmer girl said they might come next week… but he didn’t plan to stay in this world for that long.

 

He needed to go back in Hell as soon as possible. He already lost some time in wanting to see a rabbit again… he needed to focus and get information.

 

Before he even noticed, he was already in front of the Guild’s door. He forgot how fast he walked when he was alone. 

 

But nevermind that, he opened the door and walked in.

 

He was immediately called by the party he knew. They were at the tavern near the entrance and also accompanied by other adventurers like the Heavy Warrior from before.

 

" Hey Doom Slayer! You were fast! " the elf exclaimed.

 

The marine slightly tilted his head.

 

" She means that it takes half an hour to go to the farm. And you’ve been gone for less than an hour. " the small priestess explained.

 

**" ...I’m fast... "**

 

" These guys told me a bit about you. " the Heavy Warrior said, " so like that you fought in  _ Hell _ ? Heh, haven’t we all? Am I right?! " 

 

All other adventurers cheered loudly.

 

Doom Slayer didn’t move an inch.

 

**" … I fought in** **_Hell_ ** **… the real one… for eons… to the point demons fear me… "** was all he said.

 

And yet the way he said it had so much rage and danger in the tone that was enough to silence everyone.

 

The silence was broken by a loud cheer that followed the doors opening. Spearman and Witch just arrived from a very short mission it seems, since they left only two days ago. Spearman immediately went to Guild Girl to tell his last adventure while Witch pouted behind him before getting a paper and a pen to write the report.

 

Heavy Warrior smiled then placed a hand on Doom Slayer’s shoulder.

 

" You’re certainly an interesting guy! And you look very strong. So let’s spar! I want to test that strength, what do you say? "

 

Doom Slayer didn’t move, thinking. He glanced around and everyone was seemingly looking forward for that fight. 

 

But he knew oh so well that no matter how strong that Warrior was… he’s nothing much compared to a second generation Baron of Hell… also the fact that he wouldn’t survive a point blank shot of his super shotgun.

 

" Um… I don’t think it’s a good idea… We saw his weapons in action and they are no joke…” the Priestess said with her little voice.

 

“Really? Now I’m more eager for a sparring!” the Warrior laughed.

 

Doom Slayer sighed loudly. Then he saw Spearman handing to the Guild Girl two tags similar to the ones every adventurers had around their neck. He heard their conversation.

 

“Also… We found these during the quest… I’m afraid we were too late.”

 

“Oh… Thank you for bringing them to us, we’ll identify them by tomorrow.” 

 

“No problem.”

 

That’s right. He almost forgot he had adventurers tags he found in Hell. He raised a hand to the warrior, asking him to wait, and walked towards the Guild Girl. She looked at the Doom Slayer approaching with wide eyes. Seeing that she stopped paying attention to him, Spearman followed her line of sight and finally landed his eyes on Doom Slayer for the first time. He almost jumped one meter high from surprise.

 

“What the- Goblin Slayer?!”

 

Witch raised her head from the paper and stared at the marine with wide astonished eyes. The said marine was staring at the silver adventurer with blase through his visor. Meanwhile, not far away, High Elf Archer and Shaman Dwarf were letting out some chuckle.

 

“No wait… You’re different… And yet similar… Are you his big brother?”

 

Doom Slayer sighed loudly then turned to the receptionist.

 

**“Excuse me… Do you… Take care of tags…?”** He asked.

 

“Uh? I-I mean, yes. I do. What can I help you with?” Guild Girl recomposed herself and smiled professionally at him.

 

Doom Slayer reached into his pocket and pulled out four tags: two gold, one silver and one copper. They were all extremely old, even fossilized.

 

**“...I found these…”** He said as he put the tags on the counter.

 

Everyone stared at the tags with silence. Guild Girl took one in her hand and examined it, when she finally recognized it, she checked another one, giving one of them to her coworker so she also could analyse it. They shared a nod then turned to the marine.

 

“Those are adventurers tags! They look extremely old! Where did you find them?” 

 

**“Hell.”** was all he said for an answer.

 

Guild Girl froze at the answer and slowly turned to her coworker who was starting seriously at the man.

 

“He’s not lying.” 

 

“So he really  _ do _ come from Hell…” Doom Slayer heard some adventurers mutter.

 

“A-Anyway, thank you very much for bringing them back. A reward will be given once the identity of these tags owner is discovered.” Guild Girl smiled brightly.

 

Doom Slayer nodded then turned to Heavy Warrior.

 

**“So… you wanted… to spar...?”**

 

* * *

 

High Elf Archer, Shaman Dwarf, Lizard Priest, Priestess, Heavy Warrior, Female Knight, and some novice adventurers were at the training ground, ready to watch Doom Slayer show the usage of his weapons on some training dummies.

 

The Hell Walker wanted to show them what Heavy Warrior was about to face. He didn’t want to scare them much with his armory, so he decided to just use his beloved shotgun to give them a taste of what his weapons do. 

 

At seeing the weapon, Goblin Slayer’s party quickly covered their ears.

 

He aimed at the dummy far from him and shot. The thundering sound made everyone jump. Then they looked at the dummy and were surprised to see the little damage on it. Before any could make some comment, Doom Slayer dashed towards it and shot again, this time the distance was short enough for the dummy to be torn apart from the load of lead.

 

He turned to the Heavy Warrior.

 

**“Still want… to spar?”**

 

Heavy Warrior closed his eyes in deep thought, he wasn’t dumb enough to think he can just fight that weapon. The dummy didn’t have any armor on it, but monsters and especially demons are known to have armor almost more resistant than his own. And if this weapon could kill demons easily, it would be the same for him. And yet, a smirk appeared in his face.

 

“I don’t want to fight that weapon. But how about a fight of strength?” he suggested.

 

Doom Slayer let out a sigh then a very low chuckle barely audible.

 

**“...You sure… are stubborn… Why not?...”** Doom Slayer shrugged and readied his fists but when he saw Heavy Warrior about to put his large sword on the ground he added,  **“You… can keep your sword…”**

 

“Uh? I may be stubborn, but aren’t you a bit overconfident?”  

 

Doom Slayer responded with just by signing him to ‘come on’ with his right hand, making the silver ranked adventurer chuckle.

 

“Don’t blame me for broken bones.” he said as he lifted his sword.

 

As the two opponents faced each other in silent for a few seconds, High Elf Archer raised her arm then dropped it while shouting ‘start’. 

 

Heavy Warrior was the one to do the first move. He dashed towards the Slayer and raised his sword high before swinging it down on him. He expected him to dodge to the side as anyone would, to gauge his agility. But what happened surprised him, instead of moving, Doom Slayer just backhanded the sword away and answered with a punch to the chest.

 

The punch was actually hard enough to send the warrior a few feets away. He looked up and froze: the aura surrounding Doom Slayer changed into a threatening one. He smirked once more, excited to fight an opponent like him.

 

He went forward again, this time he’ll go all in. His professionalism to the sword fight was pretty present as he fought with the back of his blade to not cut through the armor of the Slayer. It was a sparring after all. 

 

This time the marine was dodging the blows as he could, he sometimes got hit by the sword but he kept moving. He got much worse. What annoyed the warrior a bit was that the slayer wasn’t counter attacking, and what was surprising him immensely was how fast he was while running backwards and how agile he was despite the heavy looking armor.

 

Doom Slayer then ran forward and started his assault, startling Heavy Warrior for a second when he saw that he was actually running as fast as he ran backwards! He managed to dodge with difficulty some of the slayer’s blows and counter attacked with a swing with the back of his large sword to his side. 

 

But what happened next ended the fight, and he still couldn’t believe it.

 

Doom Slayer jumped high enough to dodge the hit, but he decided to also stomp on the sword. But how could he if the edge of the blade was upwards, you say? Well, he slightly kicked the sword with his boot to rotate it so his soles was now over the back of the blade. He then put all his weight down on the sword, bringing it down with enough force that Heavy Warrior was forced on one knee as his upper body was dragged down with the blade. 

 

**“Bang.”**

 

Heavy Warrior looked up to see that the Slayer had his left hand pointed at him. His index pointed at him and his thumb up. 

 

“Haha… You got me there.” Heavy Warrior sighed.

 

Doom Slayer got off his sword so he could stand up. The slayer was about to walk back in the guild when he heard the man he just fought getting back in a fighting stance. 

 

“Lets go at it again! The fight ended too quickly to be satisfying.” he grinned.

 

“Leave some for me too.” a female voice joined in, Female Knight walked besides her friend and raised her large shield and sword, “After such a display of skills it’s only natural for a future Paladin to see how to defend such strength.” she smiled.

 

“Alright. That’s two on one-” 

 

“Make it three.” Spearman suddenly appeared with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Where do you come from?” Heavy Warrior raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ve been watching since those explosions sounds earlier. And I must say, I’m impressed! I was wrong to compare you with Goblin Slayer, you’re much more interesting.” the adventurer with the lance laughed.

 

“Anyway, three on one then… Are you okay with that?” Heavy Warrior asked Doom Slayer.

 

The Marine sighed loudly and shrugged before getting in a battle stance, making the other adventurers smile and also get ready to fight.

 

“Wowowow! Three on one?! Isn’t that a bit unfair?!” the elf exclaimed.

 

“Well… If what he said before about him in Hell and demons was the truth, I think it won’t be a problem.” the dwarf said while stroking his beard.

 

“But I wonder… Who will win this fight?” the lizardman wondered.

 

“I think Doom Slayer is going to win…” Priestess murmured.

 

“What? No way! Our Silvers got this easily! Earlier was just a stroke of luck!” Rookie Warrior said.

 

“Do you. Want to. Bet?” Witch smiled, extending her hat upside down.

 

“Uh… I don’t think I can afford such a bet.”

 

“Oh I can! Two silver coins on the Goblin Slayer-like!”

 

“Ha! Prepare to cry your eyes out, idiot! Here’s five on the silver trio!”

 

The four fighters sighed before starting the fight. 

 

Doom Slayer was once again showing his amazing agility. Even when three veterans were attacking at once, he didn’t show any sign of having trouble. He just kept running around, dodging and punching when he could. He never once stopped moving for more than one second. 

 

And the silver ranked adventurers weren’t bad either! Especially the warrior and knight who worked perfectly together with the knight protecting and the warrior attacking all while the spearman was attacking as soon as he saw an opening.

 

But it’s not like it was a flawless fight for the Doom Slayer: he did get hit many times, and that’s what stupefied the adventurers: his sturdiness. No matter how many times he got hit, he kept moving as if the hit didn’t land!

 

This guy was a monster!

 

* * *

 

These guys were pretty good!

 

It’s not like he had much trouble dodging them, but they were very strong! Their hits was actually damaging his armor! When he noticed that, he decided to just finish the training when it goes under a certain level. Which would be pretty soon. 

 

During another dodge from the Spearman’s attacks, he noticed how the sky was already turning orange… They arrived around early afternoon though… That much time has already passed? What was he doing?!

 

He needed to ask questions about this world! Not spar with the residents, no matter how entertaining that was!

 

Screw it, he’ll finish this now.

 

He took a deep breath and his aura changed from threatening to  _ murdering _ which actually made everyone froze for a good second or two, clearly showing how different they are from Demons from Hell. 

 

First, he should take care of the fast one: Spearman. He turned towards him.

 

“Watch out! He’s coming!” the adventurer exclaimed and got in a serious stance.

 

What he didn’t expect was the slayer to quickly get in front of him. He quickly attacked with a thrust of his spear but the Slayer dodged and grabbed it. Spearman immediately guessed what was going to happen: Doom Slayer would pull to bring him closer for a punch or push to make him stumble. He prepared himself… But not for the right action.

 

Doom Slayer never pulled or pushed. Instead he raised his arm, with the spear, with the owner.

 

Everyone stood quiet.

 

“Wh-Wha-?!”

 

And before Spearman could even react, Doom Slayer slammed him down on his feet again, actually stumbling him. The shock was hard enough for Spearman to let go of his weapon, which made the slayer now his own.

 

If the adventurer was a demon, he would have use the spear to skewer him. So instead he used it a baseball bat and slammed the adventurer in the chest with his own weapon, sending him flying out of the ring and crash into a wall. He then stabbed the spear on the ground.

 

One down. He was glad that the effects around him during his  _ ‘Glory Kills’ _ were still working: with demons, they don’t even dare get closer and they get back in their hostile state immediately after the execution was done. He couldn’t say the same for humans. Even if it wasn’t specifically a ‘kill’, it was surprising enough for everyone to stay frozen at the display. 

 

Heavy Warrior was the first to react again at charging at him, the Female Knight shortly following him. Which meant he’d be next.

 

He ran towards them, Female Knight got in front of the warrior to protect him, But that didn’t stop Doom Slayer to  _ grab _ the shield, spin and throw it away, along with the owner. He then charged at Heavy Warrior for his fist to meet his blade. 

 

The shockwave was powerful enough to send Heavy Warrior backwards, but Doom SLayer barely even moved from it. He reached forwards, grabbed the adventurer’s head and slammed it down to the ground, he did that two more times. Then punched his guts with enough strength to make him faint.

 

Two down, he looked back to see that Female Knight was up again, ready to charge.

 

But he moved first, grabbed her shield once more. Her reflexes were impressive, he must admit. She let her arm go from her protection the moment he touched her shield, expecting him to throw it away like before. But this time he just kept charging at her with it. He pushed forward then downward, pinning her on the ground quickly under her own shield. 

 

He put his boot on the surface of the protective tool to keep her down.

 

And three.

 

* * *

 

Doom Slayer didn’t know what was more exhausting: people who cheered for him for winning the fight and thus making them win the bet; people who wanted to spar with him because it would be ‘an honor’ or people who wanted him to become an adventurer and join his party since ‘with him they’ll become Platinum in no time!’.

 

But at least he got some important informations he was looking for. 

 

He learned that there  _ was _ demons here, that a large army was slowly growing under the order of an awakening Demon Lord. Just that made his skin crawl with disgust and anger, but when he asked a description of some of the demons witnessed none of them matched the demons he knew.

 

They weren’t demons from Hell, at least not ‘ _ his _ ’ Hell. 

 

But a portal is connected to Hell here, and this world is way too appetizing for the demons of Hell, they wouldn’t let this opportunity pass. And there was also those three imps who made him fall from the bridge between worlds. They were certainly here and probably warned their comrades about this world just ready to be burnt to ashes.

 

And by the time he was done asking questions and getting informations it was late evening. Some adventurers were leaving for the night.

 

“Hey Doom Slayer, you don’t have a place to sleep right?” High Elf Archer asked.

 

Doom Slayer shook his head,  **“I don’t... need… to sleep…”**

 

“Well we can’t let you spend the night outside like a beast! Why don’t you get a room here at the inn?” Lizard Priest suggested.

 

**“But… I don’t… have money…”**

 

“Don’t worry about that! We’ll pay you the night this time.” Dwarf Shaman laughed.

 

Looks like he won’t have a say on the matter.

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Doom Slayer!” he heard a small voice exclaim next to him.

 

He turned around and saw the Priestess.

 

“Is this your designated room?” she pointed at the door he was in front, he was holding the key in his hand.

 

He nodded but added that it might only be for one night.

 

**“Why… Are you here…? Do you… sleep… In the inn... too?...”** He asked.

 

“Oh, y-yes. Sometimes, normally I sleep at the Temple of the Earth Mother. But I sleep here when I’m planning to go to work.”

 

**“Why… is that?”** Doom Slayer asked, tilting his head.

 

“Because if none of us are there in the morning before  _ him _ , he might leave on a quest without waiting. It happened once.” she sighed.

 

**“By ‘him’... You mean… Goblin Slayer…?”**

 

“That’s right. It seems we’re neighbors too! I hope we’ll get along.” the young girl smiled and bowed.

 

Doom Slayer chuckled and nodded to her.

 

“Good night!” she said before leaving him alone.

 

He looked at the key in his hand a bit then opened his own door.

 

The room was exactly what he expected coming from an inn in a medieval fantasy world: plain. One bed, one wardrobe that he wouldn’t use. 

 

He sighed, there was also a mirror there. He hadn’t looked at himself in a while. He walked towards it and took off his helmet… yep… Nothing changed. He really was immortal now. Thousands of years since death, no changes. He still looked in his mid-thirties, now with more scars.

 

He sat on the bed and sighed. Today wasn’t a bad day. 

 

He had fun sparring, learned about this world but no information about the demons from Hell… What to do…?

 

He was lost, he was never good at strategizing like that. His moto was always ‘shoot it till it dies’ but here… his targets where nowhere in sight. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a datachip.

 

VEGA.

 

The hyper-intelligent AI he saved on Mars… He’d know what to do.

 

But unfortunately, it took a power quasi equal to the Sun to make VEGA function as he should. And his Praetor suit was not that powerful… He’ll have to do this ordeal himself. He should think of updating his suit one of these days...

 

Dammit…

 

He put the chip back in his pocket. He needed to concentrate and think. 

 

First things first: list the objectives of this mission.

 

The main one was obviously getting back in Hell.

 

So there’s the rest: he needed to locate the portal… And for that… He needed demons. So he needed to locate demons… And for that…

 

He should think like one. And there was one thing demons do first when invading a world.

 

* * *

 

Goblin Slayer opened the doors to the guild and as always, he sat on a table alone at the side, waiting for the quest board to clear up so he could get the goblin slaying ones without disturbance. Guild Girl noticed him and when they crossed eyes she waved at him as he nodded.

 

“Hey Orcbolg! Over here!” he heard a certain member of his party call out, she was waving at him from her table with the lizard and the dwarf, eating breakfast.

 

He stood up and walked to the trio.

 

“Good morning!”

 

“Hello!”

 

“Good morning, milord Goblin Slayer.” 

 

“...hi.” the adventurer greeted his friends.

 

“Boy! You missed some amazing stuff yesterday!” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes indeed! Milord Doom Slayer accepted a sparring challenge with our three silver ranked adventurers here.” Lizard Priest pointed at the three in question who were together at the table.

 

He heard somehow that they were talking about a strategy.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah, and Green Man destroyed them in no time! It was incredible!”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Goblin Slayer! Good morning!” Priestess smiled at him before bowing slightly to her party members, “I’m glad you’re still here.”

 

“Hrk. It was… only one time…” he sighed.

 

“Yes maybe, but you’ll do it again if I was late or the others weren’t here, right?” she scolded.

 

“Hrm…” he grunted under the amused grins of his friends.

 

Heavy footsteps were then heard from the stairs. Everyone looked at the marine coming down the stairs.

 

“Hey, Doom Slayer! Good morning!”

 

**“...Good morning…”** he nodded to the people.

 

“How was your night? Slept well?” 

 

**“I… don’t sleep…”** he answered then walked to the party of adventurer he knew,  **“I have… Some questions… If you… don’t mind…”**

 

The party exchanged looks then nodded for him to continue.

 

**“What… creature here… are best… at following… the strong?... At obeying… anything superior to them…?”**

 

“Hmmm… Well there are many. But the most obvious is certainly-”

 

“Goblins.” Goblin Slayer cut, “What you described is one definition of a goblin. They’ll follow anyone stronger than them or in exchange of anything to satisfy their lust.”

 

**“...Goblins… huh…?”** Doom Slayer muttered,  **“...And you’re… about to…”**

 

“Going on a goblin slaying quest. Yes.”

 

Doom Slayer stood straight then took a good look of the adventurers in front of him. He took a breath then asked.

 

**“Can I… Come too?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep, VEGA appeared as a cameo! I mean seriously people, do you remember all the crap you had to do just to disconnect him and destroy him? He needs tremendous power! That I really don't think Doom Slayer have on his suit since he can die from lava.
> 
> So here you go! A new chapter for Christmas! I really hope you enjoyed it. Next one: Goblins and Gods trial!
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Chapter 4: A Question of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom Slayer's first Goblin Slaying quest!   
> How will it go?

_ Chapter 4: A Question of Power _

 

The Gods were in panic, how did  _ they _ get back in this realm? The gate was supposed to be closed for eons! And what’s more…  _ They  _ were stronger now?!

 

For the moment only three of  _ them _ appeared but it won’t be long before more will come… 

 

They turned to look at the  _ intruder _ , that…  _ ‘Doom Slayer’ _ who looked so much like their current favorite piece. Did that man bring  _ them _ with him? Or did  _ they _ chase him here?

 

It didn’t matter, they were connected. That’s for certain.

 

And so, that Doom Slayer will have to clean up the mess he brought. But again… They didn’t know if he’d be enough… They didn’t want to ruin their ‘game’ once again… 

 

That’s when Discord suggested a trial. A trial of power, of strength! Send a rather powerful creature to that Doom Slayer and let’s see how he deals with it. If he’s strong enough, there will be no need for ‘gifts’ and everything will be alright. 

 

That sounded about right, the decision was unanimous. 

 

Now… To choose what will become a ‘ _ random encounter _ ’...

 

* * *

 

He didn’t like to admit it himself, but Doom Slayer was feeling pretty frustrated at the slow pace ‘normal time’ was. In Hell he could run for weeks non-stop because there was no notion of Time. 

 

Here?

 

It was normal and so after  _ hours _ of walking with the party, night time already arrived and they weren’t even close yet to the gobin nest. 

 

He sighed.

 

They were now somewhere, beside the road, camping. All members were sitting around a bonfire talking about their latest day off while eating and drinking. 

 

The Elf said that she went to visit her home to tell some tales. The dwarf ate and drank as he usually does in his free time. And the lizardman went to visit the farm to learn a bit more of how the ‘nectar of Gods’ was produced.

 

Doom Slayer raised an eyebrow in interest at the sound of that, but then almost facepalmed himself when he understood it was just cheese.

 

The young priestess said that she just spent her time at the Temple praying and helping while Goblin Slayer was helping a bit in the farm. 

 

Everyone besides Doom Slayer were surprised to hear him join in the conversation and that what he answered wasn’t something about goblins or preparing strategies or weapons against them.

 

Was that man really that obsessed with those green devils?

 

Then obviously the attention fell onto him. 

 

“Hey Doom Slayer! What do you do in your free time?” High Elf Archer asked, her face a bit red, was she drunk? ?

 

He shook his head, not giving an answer because there was nothing to answer. He just doesn’t have any free time. 

 

“Whaaaat? Come on! I’m sure you  _ must  _ have some moment of rest in Hell!”

 

**“When demons... aren’t attacking me… I search… For them…”** He answered.

 

“You search for them?” Priestess asked.

 

Doom Slayer nodded mechanically, which made them all stare at him and then at Goblin Slayer again. They were probably thinking that the two slayers were way too similar, one was just more talkative.

 

“Alright then, Doomie-”

 

**“Doomie?”**

 

“-How about your past then?” the dwarf asked, “I mean! You are a warrior who fought in Hell against the army of Evil for many centuries, there must a story behind that!” 

 

“Yes yes! I would love to hear your adventures, Milord Doom Slayer!” Lizard Priest exclaimed happily, slamming his tail on the ground.

 

**“I’m afraid… there are no… adventures… just a soldier… sent to the… wrong place… under… the wrong superior…”** Doom Slayer sighed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Doom Slayer didn’t know if he should share his story like that, but again it’s not like it was a secret or anything like that. Besides, these guys have been nice to him for a couple of days now and he got to know that they weren’t bad people. So he will share his story with them.

 

He told them how he was a human soldier, one like any other but turned against his superior when they ordered them to kill innocent people, he got punished by being sent to Mars.

 

He then got to explain how there’s more planets than their own, at least in his world.

 

On Mars, he was just a bodyguard for a bunch of scientists, the UAC (Union Aerospace Corporation) who literally opened a gate connected to Hell. 

 

“Why would they do that?!”

 

“I can guess…” Goblin Slayer said, “Power?”

 

Doom Slayer nodded then continued his story. He explained that he died shortly after clearing many buildings from the invading demons who killed everyone in the personel: he fell into a trap and got killed by an army of Imps in a small room.

 

He then woke up in Hell, stronger and fought his way out of it and managed to get back home…

 

**“But the demons… Were faster… They were already… on Earth… and killed… Daisy…”**

 

“Daisy?”

 

**“My only… family… Murdered by them… fucking demons…”** The aura around the slayer got a bit more threatening from his anger but slowly calmed down.

 

The adventurers looked at each others, wondering who should ask the question first. Surprisingly, it was Goblin Slayer.

 

“That Daisy… Who was she for you?”

 

Doom Slayer took some time to answer this question…

 

**“She was… like a daughter… I guess…”** He whispered.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss…” Priestess bowed her head

 

“Me too.” the dwarf and lizardman imitated their young friend.

 

Goblin Slayer and the Elf stood quiet. Doom Slayer smiled slightly behind his visor, he then continued his story. He told them how he went back to Hell for revenge and killed the mastermind behind the invasion. A few months later though, the demons invaded Earth again but with much more forces. After he made sure that the remaining humans fled the planet without problems, he stood behind in Hell to start a purge.

 

**“Because… As long… as there’s demons… worlds… Like mine… or yours … will be in danger… That’s why… They must all die.”**

 

“You really are similar to Goblin Slayer.” Priestess smiled.

 

“That’s right. Beard-cutter said something similar when we first met.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“That is correct. You said that you can’t help with the Demon Lord’s army because as long as there’s goblins, towns and villages will be attacked.” Lizard Priest licked his muzzle in a smirk.

 

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Goblin Slayer looked up to the night sky, “That was a long time ago…”

 

“It sure was! And ever since then we’ve been companions and friends! Hahaha!” The dwarf laughed, he then turned to the elf, “You’ve been quiet for quite some time, long-ears, that’s rare! Are you drunk already?” 

 

Doom Slayer then noticed that the elf was sitting next to him, closer than before he started telling his tale.

 

When did she get that close? 

 

She was looking at something in her hands. When he leaned closer to take a look, he almost had a stroke.

 

She showed what it was to everyone to see: it was a brown rabbit foot.

 

“Why do you have a rabbit foot with you? Is it for luck?” she scolded him, her face red from the drinks.

 

The change of aura that emanated from the Marine took every single one off-guards as he slowly extended his hand to the elf, not a single word was spoken but one thing was clear.

 

He was  _ extremely _ upset about her having taken that rabbit foot without permission.

 

And it was with a shaky hand that High Elf Archer gave back the rabbit foot with a small apology.

 

Once the momento in his hand, Doom Slayer put it back in his pocket and sighed loudly, the dangerous aura disappearing, calming everyone else. But no one dared to say a word. Thinking that he might have made things awkward, Doom Slayer added.

 

**“I carry… Daisy’s left hind foot… as a reminder… of innocence lost… not for luck… after all… It wasn’t lucky for her…”**

 

He could tell by everyone’s look that they were surprised that Daisy was actually a bunny. He was just glad they didn’t make any comments about it, not even the drunk elf.

 

* * *

 

Dawn was close and the party were just a few meters away from the entrance of the cave where the goblins made their nest. Only two guards, no wolves nor totems and not that well equipped. So no shamans in the nest, Goblin Slayer informed the group. There were ruins of a city near the cave so it was possible the cave connected to it.

 

They took down the two guards before any of them could even notice that a group of adventurers were nearby, both died by the same arrow. 

 

High Elf Archer grinned at her skill show then glanced at the dwarf with a proud smirk. The small man just rolled his eyes at that, now used to it.

 

She then turned to Doom Slayer and repeated what she always loved to repeat to anyone who sees her skills for the first time: ‘Sometimes, mastering a skill is almost no different than magic.’

 

But the Doom Slayer didn’t say a word and just walked towards the entrance with Goblin Slayer, almost in sync, soon followed by the Lizard Priest and Priestess.

 

“...Well that was rude…” the elf pouted like a child.

 

“Looks like someone doesn’t remember how rude they were last night.” The dwarf sighed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ll tell you later if you behave nicely.” the dwarf smirked and joined the rest if the group.

 

“I’m older than you, remember?” she grumbled again.

 

Doom Slayer was first to enter the cave and looked around. He almost didn’t hear the elf shout to Goblin Slayer not to get close with ‘that filthy thing. It won’t be much later, after seeing the elf and Priestess covered in red that he’ll understand what happened.

 

When they entered the cave, Doom Slayer was leading the march surprisingly. Almost as if he knew where he was going. He didn’t need a torch because of his special helmet and he had a smaller weapon than usual in his hand.

 

Behind him, Goblin Slayer had a torch and was with the rest of the group. 

 

When the green slayer suddenly stopped and looked  to his left, the other slayer approached the torch towards the left to see another path  in the cave. An amateur wouldn’t have noticed it, and yet Doom Slayer did.

 

“Wow Doomie! You’re an expert at this!”

 

But ‘Doomie’ shook his head, confusing the rest except Goblin Slayer who quickly understood why Doom Slayer was doing so well.

 

“I see.” 

 

“What is it Goblin Slayer?”

 

“He’s using his ‘minimap’. Some sort of magical map that fill itself with the surroundings he explores, correct?” explained the warrior.

 

Doom Slayer nodded then pointed at the path. Goblin Slayer nodded back and got next to the marine, they stared at each other and nodded again. Meanwhile the others saw that exchange with a clueless expression plastered on their faces.

 

“We’ll see what’s that way then we’ll continue.” Goblin Slayer informed them.

 

The party walked down the corridor and soon enough Doom Slayer noticed that everyone except the warrior had a disgusted face as they covered their nose, his helmet was protecting him from odor by giving him pure air. After all, it’s hard to breathe in Hell.

 

But from what he learnt about goblins, he had pretty much a good idea of what they were smelling, and he hated that.

 

A crude goblin-made door stood before them, and two distinct laughters could be heard coming from behind it. Goblin Slayer stepped first and opened it slowly before Doom Slayer kicked it open. And what they saw inside was just utterly disgusting.

 

Two goblins were having their way humiliating a female prisoner who clearly has lost her voice long ago from screaming. The filth on her face made her impossible to guess her age but she was crying and trying to scream again.

 

The sight of this scene made the adventurer boil in anger and made the Marine  _ radiate _ anger. To the point it could be  _ felt _ around him, making every single living thing in the room freeze.

 

The two goblins ceased their laughter as they very shakily turned around but before either of them could see who was behind them a blade found itself a new home between the first goblin’s eyes and the head of the second goblin exploded in a firework of blood and brain matters from a charged energy shot from the Doom Slayer’s pistol.

 

“Four.” Goblin Slayer counted as he walked towards the corpses to retrieve his sword.

 

Priestess quickly ran to the girl and healed her with her miracle while the Lizard Priest summoned a Dragontooth Warrior to bring the prisoner to safety.

 

Doom Slayer signed to the elf and dwarf that he’ll be waiting at the crossing, surprising High Elf Archer that he wasn’t speaking. She then realized that he didn’t  speak a word ever since they started the raid. And he also didn’t say a word during the sparring with the Silver trio nor when they first met in the goblin nest. It was only when there was no danger that he talked.

 

Once the prisoner sent to safety to the nearest village and the party reunited at the crossing again, they walked down the main path. Doom Slayer leading the charge once more.

 

“... This is bad…” Goblin Slayer said.

 

“What is it, Orcbolg?” 

 

“His aura of anger is too strong. We’re going to be spotted too soon.”

 

“You’re right… Hey Doomie! Can’t you calm down a bit? You could attract them to us!”

 

Doom Slayer stopped a second to look back at the party then shrugged before walking forward again.

 

“...looks like that’s his intention.” Goblin Slayer translated.

 

After a few minutes down the path, they had to walk through a giant hole made on a wall of stone.

 

“Looks like we reached the ruins…”

 

“I guess we can expect some maze…” Dwarf Shaman said while scratching his beard.

 

Doom Slayer answered with a grunt as he turned around and made a blue map appear in the air in front of him. Everyone stared in amazement at the three-dimensional map, he then pointed at the white arrow head, then at himself. Then he pointed at the five white dots besides the arrow head then at the party.

 

It was clear as day: those white markings were the group. 

 

He then zoomed in the path ahead, it did look like a small maze but it was nothing difficult and no place for setting an ambush, so they won’t encounter any obstacles along the way. 

 

It only took less than five minute to reach the end of the maze. Doom Slayer deployed the map again and showed it to the group. At the end of the maze was a big room with no exit…

 

“That’s the nest.” Goblin Slayer said.

 

“And there’s no escape route for anyone getting caught inside…” Lizard Priest noted.

 

Doom Slayer nodded then cracked his knuckles.

 

That meant that the goblins will have no way to escape from  _ him _ .

 

He gestured the team to stay behind him  _ at all cost _ . Everyone exchanged looks in confusion but when they all felt the aura of  _ murder _ radiating from the Doom Slayer they all looked at him in worry as he ran inside the large room. Everything was pitch black inside the room but the slayer noticed some torches hanging on the walls, with a few precise shots he lit up three.

 

All Goblins in there were sleeping… and one after another they woke up screaming in fear from the  _ extremely _ terrifying presence they just felt. There was at least a good dozen of goblins in the room.

 

“GROOOOOROOOOB!!?”

 

“GROOO?!!”

 

Then something moved.

 

“There’s something else!” shouted the Lizard Priest.

 

A big shadow slowly rose from the back of the room. It took one step forward and the sound of hooves hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. Two horns shone from the crackling fire from the torches.

 

Doom Slayer thought for a second it could be a Baron of Hell. He was ready to pull out his rocket launcher… But when he noticed that the creature had fur on the head and a bovine tail, he slightly calmed down.

 

The creature was enormous. It had a head and its legs were of a bull with a long tail. Giant muscles everywhere on its body that could make any macho men jealous. It was a minotaur, his size was between a Goblin Champion and an Ogre. It grabbed a giant mace filled with spikes and roared.

 

“WHO DARES WAKING ME AND MY ARMY UP?!” 

 

The giant creature looked at the source of the threatening aura, it didn’t seem to be much fazed by it. 

 

Doom Slayer concluded that some creatures of this words were close to demons for not freezing when seeing him in this angry state. 

 

The minotaur let out a roar of laughter then pointed at the party.

 

“IS THAT IT?! SOME PESKY ADVENTURERS?! GOBLINS!! TAKE ARMS!! AND KILL THEM ALL!! NO QUARTER!!”

 

As every goblins quickly got on their feet to prepare for battle, the party also drew out their weapons but Doom Slayer just raised an arm to tell them to stay behind.

 

“What are you doing?! They are coming!” the dwarf shouted.

 

But Doom SLayer just grunted back as he put his pistol back in his pocket.

 

“What the- Doom Slayer! This isn’t just a group of goblins! There’s a minotaur with them!”

 

“I’ll cast Pro-”

 

**“Hrng!”** Doom Slayer grunted louder to make them shut up.

 

He then materialized another kind of weapon. One that screamed danger just by looking at it. A weapon very  _ big. _ It was large and looked really heavy, even in the hands of the Doom Slayer despite how easily he lifted the weapon. It was grey and had some green lights, and in the center was some tube emanating some green glow.

 

What the party laid their eyes on was known by many UAC searchers  _ and _ demons as: the  **BFG-9000.**

 

Goblin Slayer’s instincts immediately told him that whatever this weapon was, it was extremely dangerous and the reason why Doom Slayer was pushing them behind him was probably because he didn’t know himself what it could do to them.

 

“Do a Protection miracle between us and Doom Slayer.” he instructed Priestess.

 

“Wh-What?! B-But what abo-”

 

“He’ll be fine. Do it!”

 

“F-Fine!  _ O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, by the power of the land grant safety in we who are weak! Protection!!” _

 

Once the Miracle of Protection cast, separating the marine from the party with an impassable barrier giving off a faint glimmer; Doom Slayer and Goblin Slayer shared a nod. The marine stared at the small army coming at him. His weapon started to buzz to life ready to fire. But he waited.

 

“Doom Slayer!” he heard someone shout behind him.

 

Not yet, he needed all of them to be gathered.

 

“DOOM SLAYER!!”

 

Now.

 

He fired the green plasma ball… slightly over the army, towards the minotaur.

 

“What are you aiming at?! What ar-” the elf exclaimed but quickly stopped talking.

 

The reason was that the ball of green flame-thunder suddenly started to strike every single goblins under it, making them all glow. The small monsters stopped their chase to look at each other in confusion. The Minotaur also stopped its march to glare at the green ball coming towards it, it stroke him with the green lightning but felt nothing.

 

“HA! RIDICULOUS!!” the creature laughed as it readied its hand to backhand the ball of energy.

 

But the moment its hand touched the ball, it melted then the ball exploded in an enormous flash. A loud dull sound was heard followed by the gross sounding explosions of flesh all around the room.

 

When the light disappeared, all that was left of the army and the minotaur were pieces and blood scattered everywhere.

 

No one said a word, Doom Slayer waited a few seconds then finally relaxed.

 

**“..it’s over…”**  He turned around,  **“...there was… no Demons… from Hell…”**

 

The miracle of Protection came down and everyone slowly entered the room.

 

“My my! Milord Doom Slayer! This is certainly the most powerful weapon I ever laid my eyes on!” Lizard Priest exclaimed with glee, he might have missed a chance to fight for his gods but instead witnessed something very interesting.

 

**“...But it’s limited… I used… The BFG… to make this... quick…”**

 

Goblin Slayer walked around the bloody corpses and let out a sigh.

 

“Too many pieces… I can’t count them.”

 

He then looked around, this place really was completely sealed, why would goblins hide in a place without escape? He then noticed that one wall of the room was down and a tunnel was started to be dug. So they were about to make another exit before they came. Good thing they took this quest first. 

 

He looked down at the splattered blood and the rest.

 

Whatever that weapon was, it really was extremely powerful. Enough to annihilate a whole army in one shot. In one big explosion. Wait…

 

“Hey.”

 

**“Yes…?”**

 

“That thing you did… It was some sort of explosion, right?”

Doom Slayer shrugged.

 

“You shouldn’t use that anymore.” he pointed at the elf, “She doesn’t like that.”

 

“HEY!”

 

**“Oh.”**

 

“She’ll kick you.”

 

“Oh come on!”

 

**“I see.”**

 

* * *

 

Night have fallen once more on their trip to the next goblin nest near a forest mountain. This time dinner went faster and they needed to sleep to wake up early as the description of that nest was rather worrisome. 

 

Doom Slayer volunteered again to guard the camp for the night since he didn’t need to sleep. And he refused any kind of opposition.

 

Before going to sleep though, High Elf Archer approached him.

 

“Hey… So… The dwarf explained to me what I said and did yesterday when I was drunk…”

 

**“...”**

 

“So… I’m very sorry!” she bowed in apology, “It was very rude of me. I ask for your forgiveness.”

 

**“...It’s okay… Apology… accepted… Now go… to sleep.”** The Slayer chuckled with a nod.

 

“T-Thank you...” the elf blushed in embarrassment and left, “I swear you’re too similar to Orcbolg.” she grinned before sliding inside her sleeping bag.

 

Doom Slayer smiled under his helmet and heard a light chuckle, he turned to see Priestess smiling  at him. She waved at him good night and he waved back. Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest noticed the exchange and with a smirk plastered on their faces, they also waved good night  to the marine. The later rolled his eyes under his visor in amusement as he waved back before putting out the fire.

 

This party… was nice. They were all good guys.

 

He had to admit it, if he had the choice: he could live here. This world wasn’t in ruins, people were rather nice and he’s strong enough to defend himself. Heck they even said that he might be strong enough to be a Hero! But he didn’t care about that. He’d rather find a place to live, somewhere peaceful, with a bunny. He might call it Daisy Jr. or something cute and he would leave happily… 

 

But his work was way far from done. It might never be done. But someone have to try. He will purge the demons and destroy Hell once and for all… A never-ending quest…

 

Talking about never-ending quests… He looked at one of his sleeping companions, the warrior human: Goblin Slayer.

 

He understood that he wanted to kill all the goblins of this world… but unlike himself, he wasn’t immortal, he wasn’t special and have a limited time. One day he’ll grow old and won’t be able to lift his sword anymore…. What then? Would he give up? Would he have taught all his knowledge to someone? 

 

He might not have known the kid for long, but as everyone said so, they were similar. He won’t lie that he kind of saw himself in him. They might have different experience in life but they share a similar hatred. 

 

If he could help him at least a minimum before leaving this world… it would be nice.

 

“Hrm…” Doom Slayer heard a grunt coming from one of the sleeping persons, it was from Goblin Slayer.

 

**“Can’t sleep…?”**

 

“It’s not that. I always sleep lightly. Who knows when goblins can attack.” the warrior explained as he stood up.

 

**“...You can… trust me… to protect you all… Go get… some sleep...”**

 

“I know. But I can’t. What if I lose this habit once you’re gone. We’ll be in trouble.” he answered automatically, as if he already repeated something similar before.

 

**“...True… have a seat…”** Doom Slayer invited him to seat wherever he found a place near him.

  
  


Goblin Slayer just sat on a rock then looked at the night sky. Doom Slayer did the same and they both stood in silence for a good dozen of minutes until the warrior spoke again.

 

“I wanted to talk to you. About the quest today.”

 

**“...What is it…?”**

 

“It was not good.” 

 

Doom Slayer blinked twice at the comment.

 

“Your aura… The threatening one that made you way too noticeable. It’s not good.”

 

Doom Slayer stared at the warrior, wanting to hear a bit more about that.

 

“I don’t know how you work with your demons… but goblins aren’t like them. A strong presence like yours could have many downfalls, especially in a party. Alone it can be useful, especially when you’re strong like you are.”

 

**“...”**

 

“I admit it was really useful to paralyse them just with your presence.”

 

**“...Then… What’s the… problem…?”**

 

“What if they run away? What if one of them is brave enough to not be fazed and manages to attack us by surprise or escape to look for help? There’s many ifs that can jeopardize the whole plan.”

 

Doom Slayer had a lot to say against that… but he was right, they were not as strong as him and definitely less resistant. There might have been no problems this time but he’s right. There’s a lot of ifs that could happen. He never cared about them before because he was always alone in Hell and even if a demon attacked him from behind he’d just have to turn around and shoot it.

 

“If you want. I can teach you.”

 

What now?

 

“The only problem really is that murderous aura. I had it before, not as scary as yours though. But by controlling it, you can be good at hiding and hitting the enemy by surprise. My master taught me well… Maybe I can too?” Goblin Slayer turned to Doom Slayer.

 

The marine chuckled.

 

**“...I don’t… think… it will help… against demons… But… If it can… help you lot… Alright.”** Doom Slayer stood up,  **“But… In one… condition.”** he added, hiding a smile under his helmet.

 

Goblin Slayer tilted his head to the side and slowly stood up too, facing the Marine.

 

**“I’ll… teach you… something… too… Slayer to Slayer…”** he said, fistbumping Goblin Slayer’s chest plate,  **“Tomorrow…after the mission… We can start... the lesson… I’ll… teach you…** **_Glory Kills…”_ **

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Doom Slayer was, as he promised, the only one awake. He stretched his arms and legs once he stood up. Not moving much for many hours was making his members numb. 

 

But he suddenly froze and turned towards the forest. He glared at it, something was coming. He grabbed his shotgun.

 

**“Everyone. Wake up!”** he roared, getting on a battle stance.

 

“Uh! What?! What?!” The elf exclaimed, drool dripping from her face.

 

“What is going on?” Lizard Priest shouted, immediately getting on his feet and turning towards the forest, feeling that something was there.

 

“Is it goblins?” Goblin Slayer imitated his companion.

 

Everyone quickly got ready for battle against whatever was coming at them at full speed. They could now hear the giant steps.

 

“A beast. Quadruped. Big!” High Elf Archer described what she could hear.

 

“Imminent Encounter!”

 

“A goblin on a giant wolf?!” 

 

But what jumped out of between the trees, tearing them apart, was a giant lion with the face of an ugly man, big wings of a bat and the hooked tail of a scorpion. The creature had its big brown eyes on the green Marine and ran towards him at full speed and before anyone could react it took the slayer in its mouth, sharp teeth catching him tightly and circled around the party to crash back between the trees, going back to the forest with Doom Slayer in its mouth.

 

“M-MANTICORE!!”

 

“Doom Slayer!!”

 

“A Random Encounter?!”

 

“Not a goblin then.”

 

“Shut up!! We gotta help him! Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Doom Slayer groaned in annoyance as the creature he recognized as a manticore from the old fairy tales he read when he was on Earth tried to bite him, but its teeth couldn’t pierce through the Praetor Suit. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t doing any damage. His armor was actually dropping quickly! He quickly freed his arm before he crashed into another tree.

 

He didn’t know where this creature was taking him but he won’t let it. He grabbed his shot gun with his free arm and aimed at the right eye of the monster.

 

The big eye rolled to look at the cannon aimed at it.

 

And with a pull of the trigger, the eye exploded with part of the face.

 

The monster roared in pain, releasing Doom Slayer, before rolling on the ground, its big paw rubbing the bleeding wound.

 

Doom Slayer stood up, ready for battle.

 

The two opponents glared at each other for a couple of seconds before lunging at each other. The Manticore raised a clawed paw and lowered it immediately to slash at Doom Slayer’s armor.

 

But he dodged to the side and shot a wave of bullets with his heavy assault rifle on the monster’s belly. With each bullet planted a rose of blood bloomed for a second. But the creature was far from dead. Looks like this beast is tougher than goblins, obviously. 

 

The monster counter-attacked with a swipe of it’s spiky tail. The marine jumped to dodge but his boots got hit, making him spin in the air, then he landed on his feet. He got behind the creature to shoot some more, but the armored exoskeleton of the scorpion tail was resistant enough to make the bullets ineffective.

 

The monster looked back and tried to stab the marine with its tail, but Doom Slayer dodged each attempts with ease. Then the Manticore turned around, swinging another paw to hit the slayer. The hit landed but Doom Slayer didn’t even bulge, actually he had an arm wrapped around one of the fingers to keep the extended paw in place.

 

The Manticore tried to pull but the green man was stronger.

 

Doom Slayer grabbed his super shotgun and took aim, he pulled the trigger and the monster’s right cheek exploded.

 

The Manticore’s face contorted in pain in an ugly grimace as it screeched in pain. Doom Slayer let go of the paw to reload his weapon then took aim once more. The monster shielded itself with one wing.

 

Another shot but it got blocked by the wing, doing little damage to the face… not the wing. The monster jumped away and roared in pain once again. The monster opened its wings on reflex and Doom Slayer took this opportunity to grab  his Gauss Cannon, aim the base ‘shoulder’ of the left wing and shot again. 

 

The arrow of plasma flew at an incredible speed and ripped the muscle in half, separating the wing from the body. 

 

The monster was starting to tremble in pain, but mostly in fear. Doom Slayer took one step forward, weapon raised, and the Manticore took one back, tears of blood pouring from every injury.

 

But then a rock slammed on the side of its face. The two opponents turned to the source to see Goblin Slayer. The human warrior was the one who threw the rock with a sling. His team arrived a few seconds later.

 

“Doom Slayer! We’re here to… help… you? Is it me or he got this?” the elf pointed at the battle in front of her.

 

Goblin Slayer answered with slinging another rock, bigger this time, on the monster’s forehead.

 

The projectile hit its target hard, making it dizzy. At that moment, Doom Slayer saw something that only he could see: the monster was glowing blue. Which only meant one thing…

 

_ A Glory Kill. _

 

Perfect, he could make this the very first lesson for Goblin Slayer.

 

Doom Slayer ran around the creature and grabbed its scorpion tail from near the base and with a herculean force, he teared it away. The monster screamed in pain and turned around to see what was going on. 

 

But the only thing it saw was death.

 

Doom Slayer swung his arms, holding the tail like a giant whip. And the pointed tip went straight to the monster’s face. The scorpion tail tip pierced the skull from the mouth to the top of the head.

 

The monster froze, tried to use its last moments to let out a noise to show its pain and misery but in vain... then collapsed, giving its last breath.

 

Doom Slayer grabbed his super shotgun, aimed at the creature just in case for a surprise but nothing moved, it was dead. He turned around and left the battleground.

 

 

 

He joined the party who was staring at him with wide, perplexed and mortified eyes. 

 

He put a hand on Goblin Slayer’s shoulder and said.

 

**“And that… was a Glory Kill…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap of this chapter!
> 
> A bit longer and lots of action!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, the next one will be pretty short
> 
> See ya soon


	6. Interlude: Of Goblins under a new Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude

_Interlude : Of Goblins under a new Leadership_

It all started a few days ago. The nest got invaded by strange creatures who claimed leadership. Obviously the chiefs at that time, a strong hob and a shaman laughed at this and faced the intruders. But in less than a minute, they were annihilated.

Goblins may be stupid but are not fools. The rest of the nest understood that there was too much of a difference between them and the invaders' strength and so they bowed to their new superiors.

They would obey… for now, for they all knew that when the opportunity would arise, they'll claim leadership for themselves. That's what Goblins are after all, greedy.

They even murdered the women prisoners and the young goblins because 'There will be no need for weaklings.' Those new leaders were no joke...

But it wasn't like they were completely useless! Far from that! They promised to give each goblins more power in exchange of their 'souls'.

Goblins didn't know what it was or what value it had. A 'soul' wasn't something they could eat or kill or use in any way. So what's the point keeping it?

The first goblin who gave its soul to one of the leader suddenly changed. It got stronger, much, much stronger. Its strength was almost the same as a hob! But the same fool tried to turn against the leaders, and died.

Another lesson: they were still weaker than them, even with new strength.

They were stronger, much, much stronger. They recruited more of their kind and even rallied other nests to theirs! Anyone who dared defy the leaders were burnt to a crip. And anyone who bowed to them gave their 'souls' to become stronger.

They went hunting, there was a family of three giant creatures that they didn't know the names. It was some large cat with the face of a human with wings and a giant spiky tail.

Just by looking at that creature it was certain that they were big threats. But confident that with their new strength they were invincible, the goblins rushed at them with their homemade weapons.

They were still weak compared to the creatures but they killed the young one without much difficulty. The problem was the parents.

With ease they killed three of the empowered goblins but next to the leaders and their fire magic, they didn't resist long. One of the giant cats died under the strikes of the nest and they other ran away.

It was a great victory for the goblins, they killed a creature much much stronger than them!

No one will be able to face them! They are stronger! Their leaders are the strongest! For the goblins, this world was already as good as theirs.

That night there was a giant feast on the creatures' meat at the cave.

The next day they would attack the village at the exit of the forest. The scouts spotted some adventurers in there.

Adventurers… Hunters of their brethren. Just thinking about them made their blood boil in anger.

One of their leaders laughed when they noticed that sudden change.

Goblins were like that: they would kill one of their own, even laugh at their death, but when it's someone else who kills them they just get angry and enraged. Their logic is incomprehensible.

They would attack, fight and kill every single human in this village.

They are _rage_ , _brutal_ and _without mercy_.

At least, that's what their leaders, those demons, said.

* * *

_Interlude p2: Of a Manticore who lost Everything_

Just what happened?

Just _what_ happened?

Goblins are supposed to be weak creatures! But these ones were so weird! So strong!

TOO strong!

They were just enjoying their day and those green devils appeared out of nowhere accompanied by those three weird creatures with flame powers.

And now her mate and cub are dead. All she can do is run away.

Call it fate or a roll of the dice of the Gods but the Manticore's path went straight to a group of adventurers.

The Manticore was ready to offer a part of her tail for the adventurers to sell as long as they avenge her fallen family.

But her eyes landed on the adventurer in green.

Green like those weaklings who attacked her.

Green like those monsters who killed her family.

Green like those devils who took everything from her.

And with eyes blinded by rage, she pounced on the adventurer in green armor.

It was her last mistake.


	7. Chapter 5: The First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slayers and co VS Imps n' Goblins

_ Chapter 5: The first Wave _

 

How did this happen?

 

_ Why  _ did this happen?

 

They were just Steel adventurers. They were just coming back from a long mission and just decided to rest in this small village on their way back to the Frontier Town. A young team of four adventurers: the Leader Fighter, a Little Witch, a Scout Elf and a Rhea Warrior. 

 

They just wanted to rest in the village between mountains, between two cliffs one would say,  and now they were defending it from a sudden Goblin horde attack.

 

The Horde appeared out of nowhere and were very numerous. Leader Fighter immediately thought of a plan for the villagers to survive, but he knew that they couldn’t take on a large number in an open area with only four adventurers so they had no choice but to ask for some of the villagers to help them with the battle.

 

But these goblins were not normal, and they found that detail out shortly after the fight started.

 

They were stronger, much stronger. They knew that goblins were weak individuals, they did some goblin slaying quests in the past. But there was something extremely wrong with these ones. 

 

Something was amiss, and whatever it was, it made them stronger, more brutal.

 

When Rhea Warrior and almost every villager they hired for the battle fell under the numbers of the enemy, Leader Fighter knew that this battle was lost. 

 

As he was thinking of a solution to save as many villagers possible and the rest of his party. Scout Elf died right after she reported that the goblins were being lead by three creatures she have never seen before. The leader saw one of them kill her with a large fireball in the face. It was tall, brown with spikes and red eyes.

 

This village was doomed, that fight wasn’t going to end in a victory. And they only managed to kill a few of these empowered goblins. But it wasn’t enough… They had no plans, not enough experience. 

 

The least he could do was to gain some time for his last comrade to escape and warn about this doomed village. With some luck, she’d find someone to destroy the invaders.

 

He gave the order but she refused to abandon him. 

 

He heard something from above, he looked up only to see a big orange and purple monster he had never seen before. It pinned him to the ground, and before the adventurer could do anything, it planted its right hand in the young man’s chest and with one sudden gesture, ripped many muscles and organs from his chest. 

 

Blood splattered everywhere, the Leader Fighter used his last strength to look at Little Witch to say one last word as the monster on top of him tore his arm off and raised it high like a club, ready to smash his head with his own hand.

 

“Run.”

 

* * *

 

“And three… I don’t think legs are supposed to bend that way.”

 

“ **...I dunno… Probably not…** ” Doom Slayer said as he just glory killed a goblin by twisting its leg so its own heel could kiss its face in a pretty brutal way that ended the life of the green bastard in a split second.

 

The Party arrived to the nest that the quest demanded to be destroyed, there was a totem near the entrance. Everyone got on guard and was ready for battle. But something was extremely wrong with the cave.

 

The first thing was that there was only three goblins in there, Goblin Slayer took care of one, then High Elf Archer killed the second one and Doom Slayer eliminated the last one. The number of goblins not only didn’t match the details of the quest but also the cave was enormous for only three.

 

The second thing was that at least ten corpses were found in the large main room, all burnt to a crisp. Seven were goblin corpses, two normal ones, a shaman, two hobs and two goblin children. The last three corpses were from the women prisoners they were supposed to save. There was no sign of battle in the room.

 

The third and last thing was obviously: where was the rest of the nest? The three they just killed were Wanderers, so they had nothing to do with the original inhabitants of the cave.

 

“Hey! There’s another room over here!” the elf exclaimed to call out her comrades.

 

The rest of the group joined her only to find some strange crudely made door, Doom Slayer looked at his minimap to see what was behind the strange handmade door in front of them, nothing particular, just another room, smaller.

 

But when they opened the door, both he, Lizard Priest and Priestess tensed up immediately. Doom Slayer frowned deeply, the blonde girl started to shake and the lizardman started to grimace, exposing his sharp teeth in a snarl. Dwarf Shaman noticed it quickly.

 

“What’s up, folks?” he asked.

 

“I-I-I s-sense…” 

 

“There’s something extremely dark in there.”

 

“ **...Demonic energy…”** Doom Slayer said.

 

“What did you say?” High Elf Archer asked with wide eyes.

 

But the Slayer didn’t repeat himself, he just walked in the room… only to find a red glowing pentagram on the ground.

 

“Is this…?”

 

**“Yes… A pentagram... of Hell… A demon… was here…”** Doom Slayer answered.

 

He looked around and saw no traces of blood. Which means that this pentagram wasn’t used for sacrifices rituals… So that means…

 

**“...I’m sure… Whatever did this… is the cause of… what happened here.”** he said before kicking some dirt over the pentagram, disturbing the drawing and stopping its glowing effect.

 

The dark presence disappeared at that instant.

 

“Now what…?”

 

Doom Slayer started to think of what happened here, there was a high probability that it was an Imp, maybe multiple and they became the ‘leaders’ of the nest. But it could all just be a coincidence…

 

“Whatever the case. The goblins aren’t here anymore. Let’s head back out and plan our next move.” Goblin Slayer said.

 

Everyone nodded in unison and set march towards the exit of the cave.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the road outside the cave and forest, they started to talk among themselves to plan what they should do. Should they look for the goblins? Or maybe they should go back to Frontier Town to explain the situation to the Guild? And what about the demon?

 

As they were thinking of a solution, they heard a shout.

 

“HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!!”

 

High Elf Archer was the first to react by yelling at her teammates to get going. When they arrived at the source they saw something they didn’t expect. 

 

There was a wounded man on the ground, shielding a woman and a small girl. And in front of them was a young woman, much more injured that the man. And opposing them was a single goblin armed with a club.

 

The creature grinned menacingly at Little Witch in front of him, it raised its arm, ready to strike her down. 

 

High Elf Archer immediately raised her bow to stop him but a stone ax beat her to the punch as it lodged itself deeply in the crook of the goblin’s neck.

 

“GROG-?!” It exclaimed.

 

Any human would die instantly from a hit like that, it was just logical that a goblin, as strong and resistant as a human child would die from that too. But this goblin didn’t.

 

It turned towards the Party, and that’s when they all felt that something was extremely wrong with this goblin, something was missing. 

 

The goblin was about to rush towards the party until it heard two clicking sound from behind. It turned around only to be face to canon with Doom Slayer’s shotgun. The green armored man pulled the trigger and the head of the goblin exploded in all direction in a thundering sound. The now headless goblin collapsed to the ground, dead for good.

 

Doom Slayer sighed and turned to Little Witch.

 

“ **...This goblin… had demonic energy… had no soul… What happened…? Tell us...Everything you know.”** he interrogated the young injured adventurer.

 

* * *

 

After Little Witch explained the situation at the village ahead, about the goblin attack, how they were much stronger than normal goblins and that they were directed by three creatures they never seen before: two orange ones and a brown one, that could throw a fireball spell without incantation (And also after asking if Doom Slayer and Goblin Slayer were related, which earned a loud exasperated sigh from both slayers) Lizard Priest summoned a Dragon Tooth warrior to escort the adventurer and the small family to the nearest village for safety.

 

As the team was about to discuss about their next step, Priestess noticed Doom Slayer slowly walking away from the group.

 

“U-Um! Where are you going?” she asked, making everyone else turn to the man in green armor.

 

“ **...To that town… The creatures she described… Are demons from Hell… And it’s certain that… They granted that power to the goblins… in exchange of their souls… Which means that we’re… dealing with at least… fifty empowered goblins… and three empowered Imps… Way too dangerous-”**

 

“For us you mean? And so you’re thinking of dealing with them alone?” High Elf Archer interjected, “Because mister is  _ sooo strong _ he have to leave his party behind?” 

 

**“...my… Party…?”**

 

“Geez! You two really are alike!” the elf walked up to him to gently punch his chest armor, “We’ve become a party the moment you asked to join us! We’re doing this together!”

 

**“You don’t… understand…!”**

 

“The demons you’re used to fight… From the tales you told us, they seem to be mostly long range enemies. Are those -What was the name… Imps, right?- Also of that sort?” Goblin Slayer asked.

 

Doom Slayer only nodded to confirm his suspicions.

 

“Then you will need our help.” the human warrior said.

 

**“But-!”**

 

Goblin Slayer raised a hand.

 

“Listen to me. I wouldn’t mind if they were in a cave. Your weapons would have worked wonders in closed space. But you’ll fight in an open area, with almost fifty empowered goblins to ambush you.”

 

**“... I can take… care of them…”**

 

“Yes. I don’t doubt that. But they will certainly slow you down enough for those demons to hit you with their fireballs. And we know they are empowered. There’s a possibility you’ll die.”

 

**“Then you… guys are in much… more danger…!”** Doom Slayer grunted.

 

“Goblins are goblins. And I’m Goblin Slayer. I’ll slay them, no matter their state. I’ll deal with the goblins, you deal with the demons. That’s why you’re called Doom Slayer, am I right?”

 

The marine didn’t answer.

 

“And we’ll help too! As a descendant of the fearsome nagas, it is my duty to partake in such battle!” Lizard Priest exclaimed with glee as he made a weir gesture with his hands and bowed.

 

“You can count on us Doomy! I’m sure Beard-cutter has a great plan!” Dwarf Shaman laughed.

 

“I think I do. This village is between two mountains, two cliffs, right?”

 

“I don’t like the sound of that…” High Elf Archer commented.

 

“We just bury it and the goblins with a landslide.”

 

“Or maybe not.” Dwarf Shaman sweat dropped.

 

“W-We can’t do that!” Priestess opposed, “W-What if there are prisoners?”

 

Doom Slayer brought a hand to his chin under his helmet.

 

**“The chances… of that are… pretty low… But I’m… also opposed of the idea… The Imps could… survive and escape… The village… has two exits… We can’t let them escape...”**

 

“Is that so?”

 

Pretty much everyone nodded. Goblin Slayer imitated the other slayer, then looked up at a certain member of his party.

 

“In that case, I have another plan.”

 

* * *

 

Everything was going smoothly.

 

If anyone entered the Village between Mountains, they’d be greeted by destruction. Many houses were destroyed and in flames, the once peaceful and lively village was completely gone. But they will also notice the many glowing red circular signs on many wall and on many streets, and in the middle of each would be at least one corpse of a human.

 

Be it a man, woman or child, it didn’t matter to the ones who did this.

 

And if they continued to travel deeper, and reach the central square they would only see a big pile of burning corpses, there must be at least a good twenty- thirty dead people in there, burning for who knows how long. 

 

And on the top of that macabre hill was standing three creatures that no one has ever seen before: two were orange-purple creature with yellow eyes and the last one, in the middle was leather brown in skin color, with blood-red eyes and several white bony spikes on its body.

 

They were Imps from Hell.

 

They only arrived a few days ago in this world and they couldn’t wait to burn this world down.

 

A brand new world to destroy, or maybe not so new since it was connected to Hell somehow. They found it by pure chance when hiding from the Slayer’s wrath. 

 

But everything is now going smoothly, while the Horde of Hell is respawning near the portal in Hell, they’ll start bring terror in these lands. The Doom Slayer is no more a hindrance, they managed to make him fall from the Bridge between World, who knows where he landed. But the chances that he is in this world are slim. 

 

They even have an army now, weak compared to the one in Hell certainly, but easy to manipulate and if the inhabitants of this world are as weak as the one in this village… This world will burn at the speed of light.

 

Their army was composed of fifty-five goblins, extremely weak minded creatures, they gave up their soul for strength without hesitation. And ‘recruiting’ them was just as simple. The only problem was their lust, just how many times did the Imps burn the females the goblins tried to keep for themselves… They have no time to waste in raising baby goblins. Those women should be sacrifices not toys. Sometimes they had to kill one of them to remind them who’s the boss.

 

But it didn’t really matter, after all their souls belongs to the Imps now, they already made the demons stronger.

 

They were indeed now much, much stronger than normal Imps. A goblin soul was not worth a human soul but with this many goblins in the world wanting to be stronger, they could reach the rank of Summoner in no time.

 

Now they were waiting for some humans to come in this village to turn them into sacrifices. From the position of this village, and that it had two entrances meant that it’s on a main road so people will eventually come.

 

Like right now! 

 

A goblin scout on a roof just signaled them that a human entered the village.

 

The plan was extremely easy, easy enough for a goblin to understand: if the human enters a house, the goblins inside it will kill them; if they don’t they’ll eventually reach the Central square where the Imps will command a full out ambush.

 

Just that simple. And yet there’s still one goblin who managed to fail to understand and try to play the hero. They could guess that from the scout on the roof that looked agitated and angry.

 

Well it doesn’t matter, it’s only one human, an empowered goblin should b-

 

A thundering sound echoed in the village.

 

That was a  _ gunshot _ … There are firearm in this world? Surprising, but not impossible.

 

It didn’t matter, the goblins might not be able to sustain a bullet but they could. They c-

 

The Imps thoughts got interrupted by the terrifying aura of anger that emanated from the streets, a  _ very _ familiar aura. 

 

But it couldn’t be! They personally pushed the Doom Slayer out of the Bridge, what are the chances for  _ him _ to fall  _ here _ of all worlds?! The moment the silhouette entered the square, the Imps immediately recognized it. And when the green armored man turned its head towards the pile, they started to tremble in fear.

 

When a demon get spawned, all the knowledge, ‘morals’, warnings and goals are implemented the first second their brain starts working. And among that list was three extremely important ones:

 

  * Fear The Slayer
  * Hate The Slayer
  * Kill The Slayer



 

And so the feeling of fear turned into one of anger. Their blood started to boil, pumping through their veins, ready to rip and tear the Doom Slayer apart like they did to the other humans under their feet.

 

The Slayer raised his helmet and finally saw them, he raised his shotgun.

 

The brown imp roared.

 

“ **_SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!”_ **

 

The two other Imps joined in the howling, one of them raised an arm to summon Hell energy to form a fireball in its palm. The other pointed at him and bawled an order:

 

“ **EVERYONE ON HIM!! KILL HIM!! KILL HIM NOOOOOOOOOOW!!!”**

 

****

 

And Hell broke loose in the plaza.

 

* * *

 

Goblins emerged from every single house that was still standing. In seconds, the square was invaded. And all fifty and so goblins surrounded the Doom Slayer. Some fell under the gunshots but being empowered as they were, many survived and retreated to strike again. All the while, the three Imps were throwing their fireball with good precision towards the Slayer.

 

It was just as Goblin Slayer said… He really wasn’t used to fight that many close quarter enemies… If it was only the goblins, it wouldn’t be a problem. The real problem was the three Imps which were much stronger than normal, seems like absorbing that many goblin souls made them at least as strong as Hell Knights Juniors. 

 

The way the goblins were tremendously slowing him down from moving made him worry, he  _ must _ move around when fighting demons! Right now he’s just a sitting duck asking to be shot! That reminded him of how he got thrown into this world and how he died the first time. 

 

During the first demonic invasion on Mars, where he fought for survival, he finally managed to reach the shuttle that would send him back home. The two Barons of Hell were this close to finish him, but now he only had to use the teleporter and he’ll be safe. But when he used it he was sent in a room where dozen and dozen of demons ambushed him. Pinkies rushed at him, their bites powerful to tear his flesh and bones to pieces. Imps and possessed soldiers fired at him, stopping any movement… That was how he died…

 

And now he was about to die in a similar manner? By the hands of goblins and three imps? 

 

_ Fuck that! _

 

If there wasn’t five goblins on his right arm, he’d have pulled out his BFG and exterminated the horde in one go. But that would have been a waste of ammunition (even though he already used one a few days ago). 

 

There was no shame in asking for help.

 

He grabbed a grenade. As he got his shoulder hit by a powerful fireball.

 

After all, they were his party. 

 

He pulled the ring and waited. Then he threw it in the air.

 

They were both  _ slayers _ after all. 

 

The grenade exploded high in the air, catching every demons and goblins’ attention. 

 

“GRAAAOOO-!!??” 

 

At the entrance of the square, a man in a  cheap looking helmet with broken horns, wearing a grimmy leather armor was standing there, a goblin frothing blood with a dagger deeply planted and twisted in the neck was lying dead at his feet. 

 

“One.” he said as he raised his shield and sword, “Fifty more to go.”

 

The Doom Slayer threw the goblins around him away now that they were distracted. He grabbed his super shotgun. No more risks.

 

He turned to the three imps who were slightly stunned in confusion about what was going on.

 

He aimed his weapon.

 

Goblin Slayer had goblins to kill, Doom Slayer had demons to kill.

 

 

Another normal day for the slayers.

 

* * *

 

“So those are demons from Hell…” Goblin Slayer whispered as he caught a glimpse of the three monsters who were completely focused on Doom Slayer.

 

But the warrior quickly shifted his attention back on the goblins who were now coming his way.

 

“Do it now!” he ordered behind him.

 

“Right!  _ O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, by the power of the land grant safety in we who are weak! Protection!!”  _ a young voice chanted from behind him.

 

A barrier of light appeared, protecting the adventurers from the vicious goblins who had their focus on the young girl with perverted thoughts.

 

But the same fools rushed head first against the wall of light, hurting themselves by bumping violently face first against the surface. They didn’t even had the time to understand what was happening that wooden arrows, bone blades and regular blades started to attack the horde.

 

“Alright! I’ll go take care of the ones on the roofs!” High Elf Archer exclaimed as she ran inside one of the houses.

 

“HAHAHA! Dear fearsome ancestors of mine! Watch over this battle and recognize my worth to become a dragon someday!! RAAAAAARGH!” Lizard Priest prayed as he pushed goblins away with a slap of his tail while he pierced the skull of a goblin with his weapon.

 

“Hrn... “ Goblin Slayer grunted as he saw the barrier slowly cracking with each hits of the goblins behind it,  “They are indeed more resistant and stronger. Consider each one of them as hobs!” he warned his party, “The barrier won’t hold for long. Quickly go into position and wait for us.” he instructed the Obsidian adventurer behind him.

 

“A-Alright!” The young girl nodded and ran away as fast as she could.

 

A few seconds later, the miracle gave up and the goblins surrounded the warrior in no time. Thankfully, they seem to have forgotten about the young girl as the all wanted to kill the human in armor in front of them.

 

But Goblin Slayer wasn’t fazed, he just raised his sword, ready to fight.

 

* * *

 

Doom Slayer raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

 

The majority of the goblins went to fight the adventurers but there was still a good fifteen goblins who stood in front of the three Imps to fight for them.

 

Was it an act of loyalty? No one will ever know and it didn’t matter to the slayer as he took aim. The brown Imp roared some order and the group split: the goblin charged at him while the orange imps ran to each side to surround him and the brown Imp was preparing a large fireball.

 

Doom Slayer shot the first goblin in front of him with his super shotgun, it died in one shot. They might be more resistant but there’s a limit to what they can take.

 

The goblins won’t be a problem, but the two orange imps are so fast that he couldn’t keep track of them. He found one clinged against a wall, also preparing a large fireball. 

 

Now where was the last one?

 

Suddenly a powerful hit strike his back, almost bringing him on one knee. He turned around in rage only to see the last imp running away. This was his chance!

 

He grabbed his rifle with the scope. He took a quick glance behind him to see that the two other imps threw their fireballs. If he gets hit by that, it will hurt like Hell!

 

He jumped just in time to dodge the fireballs colliding where he was, the flames consumed a goblin in the process. While in the air, he took aim through his scope at the Imp’s knees. He pulled the trigger long enough to fire ten bullets. 

 

The Imp shrieked in pain as both kneecaps exploded and fell to the ground.

 

Perfect, time to finish it. 

 

He ran towards the fallen demon, Rocket launcher in hands. The goblins were surrounding him and about to jump on him to immobilize him. He could also hear the imps behind him throwing their fireballs at him. He aimed to the ground and fired.

 

The explosion sent him fly in the air and the goblins fly against the walls. Boots forward, he descended towards the orange imp’s head.

 

The demon looked up, screamed loudly at seeing the Slayer approaching at high speed with bloodlust emanating from him. It tried to defend itself with a fireball but it’s head got crushed beneath the Doom Slayer’s boots before it could even summon Hell energy.

 

One down, two more to go.

 

* * *

 

“Huh?”

 

It was hard to miss that suddenly, a good third of the goblins went pale and started to move much slower, some of them even fell to the ground. 

 

Goblin Slayer was the first to notice that, then came the goblins. The still empowered ones lowered their guard at seeing their companions suddenly turning weak. 

 

“Hm.”

 

They were distracted and the pale ones weren’t moving much… Almost as if they were… stunned.

 

That was an opportunity for a Glory Kill, right?

 

Goblin Slayer started to remember the lesson from the morning.

 

~~~

 

_ “So, a Glory Kill is basically an execution, right?” _

 

**_“Yes… But the difference… is that it must be… extremely brutal… to the point that anyone… who watches it will be… petrified.”_ **

 

_ “And it works?” _

 

**_“If it can… stop demons from attacking… while I ‘perform’... a Glory Kill… on one of their kind… It will work on goblins… with much better results.”_ **

 

_ “I see.” _

 

**_“So remember… Executions were… at least where I’m from…  a warning… to the people… ‘If you don’t behave… You’ll end up like that too’... It was also… entertainment… for the populace… Horror and gore attracts attention… So you can be sure… that the enemy… will have their eyes one you… during a ‘performance’...”_ **

 

_ “I see.” _

 

**_“Be full of rage… Be brutal… Be merciless… Rip and Tear.”_ **

 

_ “Rip and Tear, huh?” _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

Goblin Slayer’s grip on his sword’s handle got tighter as he approached one of the pale goblins, he raised his arm, spun the sword in his hand to hold it in a reverse grip and stabbed with all his strength the right foot of the monster.

 

“GRRRIIIIIAAAAA-???!!!”

 

The screech of the goblin got silenced by a dagger planted deeply under the chin, skewering the tongue and mouth palate. 

 

With his dagger still in hand, he pulled it down, cutting the mouth, throat and upper torso open with one ‘clean’ cut, leaving disgusting dark red blood oozing out of the large wound.

 

The warrior pulled his dagger out, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t brutal enough. He had an idea.

 

He plunged both hands forward, into the cut and took a firm grip on both sides of the body then opened his arms. He wasn’t strong enough to completely tear this goblin in half but it did left the goblin with a giant bloody gap in the middle of its body.

 

If the stabbing and cut didn’t kill it. The now widely open wound with the organs and blood waterfalling out of it was clearly enough to do the work.

 

He took back his sword and looked around in a fighting stance, absolutely every goblin surrounding him were frozen in fear, trembling and pissing themselves. He quickly used that opportunity to grab the spear from a corpse and pierce the throat of another weakened goblin. Then two other fell under a rain of arrows that snapped the goblins back into reality.

 

“Five. Six. Seven.”

 

“Jeez, Orcbolg! What the heck was that for?!” High Elf Archer shouted from a rooftop, distracting some goblins with her arrows.

 

They weren’t enough to kill an empowered goblin, but were more than enough to distract and hurting them.

 

“Just doing what I was taught. How are things on your end?” Goblin Slayer asked.

 

“No good on this side, I’ll look on the other side!”

 

“Understood.” 

 

Goblin Slayer raised his shield to protect himself from a dagger and kicked the goblin away.

 

He had to admit, Glory Kills were a good way to stop the goblins movements for a good dozen of seconds, just enough to kill two or three more.

 

He should use that more often, and come up with a quicker way to kill, this one was a bit long.

 

* * *

 

One of the demons fell, and easily at that! Almost as if they didn’t have a good dozen souls absorbed. And it seems like the goblins who gave their soul to the now-dead demons were weakened.

 

Lizard Priest took a fireball on the chest, it was extremely painful as his clothes burned away, exposing his injured, also burned with melted scales chest. He winced at the pain.

 

Those Imps were formidable foes! He managed to catch the attention of one by slapping it down on the ground with his tail while he cut a goblin in pieces. Needless to say, the Imp didn’t like that as it turned to him in anger while throwing a fireball in the process.

 

“So like that the Slayer has new companions… Weak companions. Hehehehe, I’ll kill you and with some luck it would distract the Slayer enough for us to finish him!”

 

“Heh!” the lizardman smirked, “O Dragons Ancestors of mine! Accept the blood of this vile demon I’m about to offer and allow me one step forward of my goal to join you!” he prayed as he got in a fighting stance, “Prepare yourself!”

 

The Imp roared and lunged itself towards Lizard Priest, claws on fire and about to slash his face.

 

But suddenly, a goblin flew, hit and sent the demon against a wall with itself.

 

“...Huh?”

 

Then followed three pointy headed projectiles that flew towards the goblin and Imp, leaving a trail of smoke behind. He heard a scream then a loud explosion. What he saw were rockets freshly launched from Doom Slayer’s rocket launcher.

 

Lizard Priest turned his head towards the explosion, there was nothing left of the two monsters, the wall of the house was down and High Elf Archer was trembling like a leaf from inside the house, her eyes teary. 

 

Both adventurers turned their head towards Doom Slayer who raised a thumb at them before going back into battle.

 

The elf shouted something mean followed with a yelp as an arm of the imp fell from the ceiling with a  _ flop!  _ near her and the lizardman stared at the Slayer with a disapproving look. He just stole his kill. 

 

Not cool.

 

Well, at least that made even more goblins weakened now that another host of their souls died.

 

* * *

 

“Fifteen.”

 

“Orcbolg!” High Elf Archer shouted from a roof, “I’m done!”

 

“Result.”

 

“None. I found nothing…” she said, dejected.

 

“Hrm…” Goblin Slayer looked around.

 

He could count at least twenty three goblins left, and among them there was still at least sixteen being empowered by the remaining Imp which was keeping Doom Slayer at bay with a barrage of fireballs, the remaining seven weakened goblins were still trying to fight.

 

He looked up and said.

 

“Let’s move on with the plan.”

 

“Alright!” High Elf Archer exclaimed and turned towards where Lizard Priest was and shoot two arrows.

 

The projectiles landed on the head of a goblin standing behind him, it didn’t kill it but it did let out a yelp loud enough for the priest to turn around and slap him away with his tail. He looked up to see the ranger of the party wave at him. He nodded, took a deep breath and roared.

 

“GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!”

 

“Let’s go.” Goblin Slayer said.

 

The three adventurers turned around and ran towards the exit of the village, the goblins who noticed it immediately gave chase.

 

“Hehe… Looks like your companions abandon- Uh?!” The imp started its mockery but quickly shut up when it saw the Slayer running towards it, eyes completely focused.

 

A final attack?!

 

The Imp roared to the goblins who stayed at its side to attack him, but the Doom Slayer dodged each and every one of them, still running towards the demon. Said demon started to panic and throw fireballs at him but he just kept dodging.

 

“COME AT ME!” the demon screamed in panic, hands on fire and preparing a large fireball. “RRRA-”

 

But the Doom Slayer just ran past the Imp. And kept running down the streets. The demon was left confused among its group of goblins, that was until a giant shadow loomed over them. The monsters looked up and their eyes widened.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes ago, when the retreat order was given, the three running adventurers reached the entrance of the village without any problem, Priestess was waiting for them.

 

“Do it now!” Goblin Slayer shouted.

 

_ “O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, grant your sacred light to we who are lost in darkness, Holy Light!” _

 

And from Priestess’ staff came a searing light that filled the perimeter. The three adventurers had already covered their eyes from the intense brightness but the goblins behind them weren’t prepared. Many stopped in their tracks, some tripped and fell face first against the ground while only one kept running.

 

“Second Miracle!”

 

“  _ O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, by the power of the land grant safety in we who are weak! Protection!”  _ Priestess chanted again

 

This time a barrier appeared behind the lone goblin, sealing him from the village where the other goblins were still inside, now trapped.

 

Goblin Slayer used this opportunity to throw a sharp stone ax at the belly of the confused goblin, the blade lodged itself horizontally on the stomach. 

 

The creature staggered, he saw another opening.

 

He ran towards it and pulled the axe out, not without slicing a bit more in the process making blood ooze out and organs fall on the ground. While the goblin was desperately trying to put back what was supposed to be inside his body inside again, the warrior raised his arm with the axe and crushed the skull of the goblin with it in one powerful swing. He raised it again and swung once more, now the green monster was on its knees but still breathing slightly. He raised it again and this time, with more force, he manage to split the head in two.

 

“Sixteen.” 

 

That was his second Glory Kill, the goblins who saw that from behind the barrier stopped all movement and lost desire to break the Protection miracle to reach them.

 

He looked up, towards the top of one of the cliff sandwiching the village, where the last member of his party was standing.

 

Dwarf Shaman started his spell the moment he saw the signal: Holy Light. 

 

“- _ time to work, now don’t you dare your dirty shirk- a bit of dust may cause no shock, but a thousand make a lovely rock! Stone Blast!”  _

 

He threw a ball of dust into the air as hard as he could and it became a small army of large pointy boulders, some started to fall down on the village but others crashed on the cliffs wall, digging inside.

 

“And now…  _ Come out, you gnomes, and let it go! Here it comes, look out below! Turn those buckets upside down- empty all upon the ground! Falling Control!” _

 

He exclaimed and by magic, large rocks were pulled out of the wall, destroying the stability of many parts of the cliffs,creating a very large landslide that fell directly towards the village, ready to crush any goblin, Imps or whatever monstrosity could still be in there. Thanks to the Falling Control spell, only the village and whatever’s inside will be crushed, nothing more, nothing less.

 

He wasn’t a Silver Adventurer for nothing. 

 

“Jeez, Beard-cutter certainly have the craziest of ideas.” He smirked and quickly jumped away when he fell the ground under his foot collapse, “Well,better get down now.”

 

* * *

 

The Imp ran as fast as it could, it wasn’t as fast or agile as the orange counterparts but thanks to the souls absorbed it was fast enough to manage to dodge the falling boulders and reach the other end of the village. 

 

Then a plasma shot stopped it in its advance. The demon looked on ahead, and paled.

 

The Doom Slayer was standing there, guarding the exit from the other side of the gate. 

 

The demon started to boil in rage but the boulder that crushed the goblin standing next to it snapped it back to its senses and a giant boulder barred the path to the exit. The Imp was trapped. Another boulder was directly falling on it, it raised its arms and summoned Hell energy in its whole body. 

 

“I WON’T-”

 

Then the large rock reached the ground.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the village fell silent.

 

What was a village was now covered in rubble. And one particular area started to shake before exploding, leaving a small hole with a brown humanoid creature in its center.

 

The Imp looked around and saw only rubble and ruins. Its army was destroyed, its allies also. But this demon was still alive. It summoned a flame barrier to protect itself… Didn’t work well but saved the demon. WHo knew absorbing twenty and so goblins souls could make a simple Imp much more powerful… 

 

But it didn’t matter. The Slayer was still around. The Imp needed to esca-

 

There was a loud sound, followed by a blue light then pain.

 

The imp fell to the ground, understanding shortly after that both its legs got torn off by plasma. It looked up to see the Doom Slayer standing on top of a large rock, Gauss Cannon equipped and steaming from its last shot. 

 

The demon roared in anger as it summoned a fireball in its right hand, only for it to be shot into smithereens by the Gauss Cannon. The monster seethed in anger as the Slayer jumped down to his level and reached forwards.

 

* * *

 

“Is everyone okay? Anyone need some healing?” Lizard Priest asked, as he didn’t use many spells for the battle.

 

“I’m alright.”

 

“Same here.”

 

“Well Beard-cutter! That was some plan you got there, not very far from the original, though! Hahaha! Have a fight with the goblins n’ demons for distraction while searching for survivors in the background to finally end up with a landslide! Haha!!” Dwarf Shaman laughed loudly.

 

“They were empowered goblins. I had to think of a quick way to kill them all in one go.” 

 

“Um… Do you think Doom Slayer is alright?” Priestess asked her party.

 

Her answers came in a form of shouts and roars coming from beyond the rubbles at the gate. Doom Slayer jumped over it dragging the demon by its head. When he landed on the ground, he quickly spun around and slammed the monster against a nearby still standing wall, this time holding it by the neck.

 

The monster was missing both legs and its right hand, the left one was crushed, it was completely defenseless.

 

And Doom Slayer was merciless.

 

The rest of the party slowly approached the confrontation.

 

“So that’s a demon of Hell?”

 

“An Imp, right?”

 

“Can’t say I’ve seen one of those before.”

 

“Hehehe, is that your party, Slayer? How cute, I hope they will end up like your last o-” the monster got cut off by a punch in the mouth, breaking some sharp teeth, “Arg…”

 

Doom Slayer turned his head towards the others then nodded at them.

 

“Right! You don’t speak to demons or in battles. We’ll ask the question then. Uh-”

 

“Where’s the Portal of Hell?” Goblin Slayer asked.

 

The demon looked at the human warrior and widened its eyes.

 

“What the- Another Slayer? There’s two of you!? Wait no… A sibling?!” it exclaimed.

 

The Imp saw both slayers roll their eyes in annoyance behind their visor.

 

“Answer.”

 

“Hehehe… So that’s what it is about? Guess what, Slayer… We don’t know. We scouted this world as soon as we arrived here.” the monster grinned, “And it doesn’t matter. The horde of Hell is spawning and getting bigger each seconds. It’s just a question of time until we bring this world to ruins.”

 

“So you were the first wave.”

 

“Something like that. But more will come before the great army. You want to go back in Hell and exterminate us… But how will you do that when you can’t find the door?” The demon mocked, “But tell me, O Slayer, Hell Walker, Unchained Predator… How do you think you’ll protect this world… When you couldn’t even save yours?”

 

The Imp was about to laugh but the grip on its neck tightened. Doom Slayer leaned closer so the demon could see clearly the features of his face behind the visor. And all it could see was pure rage. The man opened his mouth.

 

Was he going to speak?? To a low rank demon like an Imp? 

 

The demon hated to admit it, but for itself, a low demon to be able to hear the Slayer, the silent man who never speaks a word during his long battle, speak… was some kind of honor.

 

But then its neck was released and the demon started to fall. The last thing it saw was the armored knee of the Slayer coming towards its face at full speed.

 

* * *

 

The Imp’s brain and blood were now decorating the wall, clearly showing that it was dead now.

 

**“Hmph…”** Doom Slayer grunted,  **“Well... that’s done…”**

 

“Doom Slayer, sir… I’m sorry we couldn’t any information…” Priestess said apologetically. 

 

**“You’re kidding… right?... I got a lot… of information… just from the demon… being here…”** Doom Slayer said with an invisible smile,  **“Now I know… That the portal to Hell…** **_is_ ** **connected to this world… And on this country… I admit I was starting… to have doubts that the Portal...** **_was_ ** **connected to this world…”** Doom Slayer scratched the back of his helmet,  **“Also I now know… That more demons will… or have come to this world… I just need… to find them…”** He turned towards Goblin Slayer and his party,  **“And it was… thanks to all… of you… Thank you.”**

 

“Jeez, you’re going to make us blush!” High Elf Archer laughed.

 

“Look at that, Long-ears is showing other emotion than anger.” mocked Dwarf Shaman.

 

“What did you say?!”

 

“Hahaha! It’s an honor to fight alongside a warrior such as you, Milord Doom Slayer!” Lizard Priest laughed.

 

“Y-You’re welcome.” Priestess said, her face red, with a bow.

 

**“By the way, kid…”** Doom Slayer added, directly at Goblin Slayer,  **“I caught a glimpse... of your first… glory kill…”** He raised a fist towards him,  **“Not bad…”**

 

Goblin Slayer stared at the fist the leaned his head slightly to the side, confused. Leaving Doom Slayer hanging.

 

**“Oh?... You don’t know… What’s a fist bump?... Looks like… There’s more… I need to teach you.”** He grinned.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Anyway… I think we should start cleaning up.” High Elf Archer sighed, pointing at the ruin of the village.

 

It was a main road after all. They couldn’t leave it like that. And so they all started to move the rubble to create a path large enough to pass through.

 

It took in total five days to do that, with the help of many adventurers who wanted to go that way.

 

* * *

 

In the Guild of the Frontier Town, the employees were pretty much in panic about what they just discovered.

 

“That’s Impossible!”

 

“Check it again! There must be an error!”

 

“I checked and rechecked at least five times already! The numbers match!”

 

“B-But it can’t be!”

 

“Those tags…”

 

“...The one that Doom Slayer brought…”

 

“They are five hundred years old! They date from the Great War against the Gods of Evil!”

  
  


*

*

*

**_First Wave Cleared…_ **

**_??? remains until the Demon Invasion_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if the battle scene got too many problems, I had some problems with corrections ^^'  
> Also I won't be able to upload any chapter in a while because of school projects and other stuff. Sorry. But don't worry, I won't give up this story! I still have plans for our Slayers! (I mean seriously, Doom Slayer hasn't met a bunny yet!)
> 
> So yeah! I hope you enjoyed the end of the first arc! More demons to come! And more Goblin Slayer Glory Kills!
> 
> See you soon!


	8. Omake 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doom Slayer refuses to dance and eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter for this special day!   
> I'm planning to write at the end of each arc a small funny omake chapter.  
> Might be a bit OOC  
> I hope you enjoy.

_ Chapter Omake 1 : Tavern party _

 

It is not uncommon for adventurers to party once they’re back home from an adventure. 

 

And it was no different for our Goblin Slaying Party! 

 

Well, at least for three of them.

 

When the Party arrived to the Guild Tavern at Frontier Town to report,  they told about what happened and shortly after, the Tavern started one of their usual parties where the adventurers would drink, celebrate  and gloat about their successes.

 

Guild Girl wanted to talk with the Doom Slayer the next day as they arrived rather late, her shift was over. He nodded, wondering what it would be about.

 

Any way, the trio Elf-Dwarf-Lizard quickly grabbed a seat at a surviving free table in a corner while Goblin Slayer said that he was waited at home and the Priestess went back upstair to her room as she was very tired.

 

Doom Slayer was hesitating between following her and going to his room or going outside for the night since he doesn’t need to sleep.

 

Instead he got invited by his comrades to join them for dinner. It wasn’t really a better option since he also didn’t need to eat… but they invited him… and it would be rude to turn it down. He nodded to them and walked to their table. 

 

He sat down and looked around, everyone was cheering, shouting and laughing. Most of them obviously drunk. The Padfoot Waitress, a beast folk, approached the table to get their order. Lizard Priest asked the usual for him: sausages with cheese, High Elf Archer some salad and the Dwarf Shaman any kind of meat that would go well with his Fire Wine.

 

But when the waitress asked what Doom Slayer asked, he hesitated before asking something very light, so at least it wouldn’t be much a waste…

 

“This might be the first time I see you eat, Doomy.” Dwarf Shaman noted while stroking his beard.

 

**“I just don’t… need to.”**

 

“Why?”

 

**“I don’t know… I just don’t… it’s not like… there’s much to eat… In Hell.”**

 

“I see…”

 

As they were the last one to arrive and that everyone else already got served, their plates arrived rather quickly.

 

Everyone started eating but Doom Slayer was slow at it. He spent the last two minutes staring at his plate through his visor. He finally took a deep breath and took of his helmet, grabbed a fork, stabbed the slice of meat in front of him then slowly brought it to his mouth before chomping on it.

 

He chewed slowly then swallowed. A couple of seconds later, he sighed loudly once more.

 

**“As expected… Taste like ashes.”**

 

“Uh?! That’s rude!” the elf exclaimed.

 

**“No, no… It’s just that… I can’t eat. My taste buds… are ‘not working’ anymore… I can’t taste anything.”** The Marine explained.

 

“Really?! That’s horrible!” the lizard exclaimed, “This must be very difficult for you, Milord Doom Slayer.” 

 

Doom Slayer shook his head and brought back his helmet on his head, he gave the plate to the Lizard Priest as he looked like he’d be able to eat some more after his meal. 

 

Seeing the other eating while saying nothing would be a bit rude so the Slayer excused himself off the table and walked to sit on a lone chair near the entrance of the Tavern. 

 

He didn’t look back to his companion for one reason that they’ll never know.

 

_ He was lying. _

 

His taste buds were working perfectly, and even if this food wasn’t the best food he ever had, far from it, it did taste pretty good and it was the first taste other than blood and sweat he had in  _ centuries _ ! Which was why he forced and lied to himself that it wasn’t good, he mustn’t get used to eating again.

 

After all there’s absolutely nothing to eat in Hell, except of course demons. And there was no way the Doom Slayer will ever eat a demon. He’d rather get back into that coffin for another millenia of permanent torture than try eating one of those fuckers!

 

The same thing couldn’t be told for drinking because in Hell there was water, extremely rare but there was. And when he found a spot with water, he’d take a minute break to drink a bit before going to hunt again. 

 

But it didn’t matter.

 

Right now he was focusing of  _ not _ thinking about food. 

 

He sat down on the chair and started thinking of what to do now. 

 

Suddenly, there was music, and people started to dance in front of him. He then noticed that he was sitting in front of the dance floor. He was about to get out of here but a young beast woman adventurer approached him. He could tell by the whiskers.

 

“Ex-Excuse me, mister Doom Slayer. Wo-Would you like to dance?”

 

**“Uh…”**

 

Suddenly embarrassing memories flashed in his mind, where he taunted in the most ridiculous way at his fallen opponents in some strange multi dimensional tournament. Dances and insults so idiotic and ridiculous that it made him want to bury himself in a hole. 

 

 

 

And so, after remembering those crazy memories he answered:

 

**“I don’t dance…”**

 

He stood up and left the Guild.

 

He decided that he’ll spend the night exploring the surroundings to complete his map of this world.

 

And each time he came across an animal that he knew could become food, he thought of demons to stop his thoughts of eating.

 

The next morning was going to be rather busy, hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, a very short chapter.
> 
> So, here's the thing people, I'm working on another Oneshot for QUintessential Quintuplets and also on a Visual Novel. After I'm done with those, I'm gonna write the next chapter of Normality in Lobotomy and then I'll start thinking of the next chapter of Slayers.
> 
> Please be patient, I have the end and end of each arcs figured out but not really for the in-between ^^'
> 
> Anyway, see you soon people for the Quintessential Quintuplets Oneshot: Queen Ghidorakano!


	9. Chapter 6: Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doom Slayer learns a bit more about the past of the world and its connection to Hell.   
> THEN BUNNIES!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! A bit short though...

_ Chapter 6: Intertwined   _

  
  


The young Priestess was waiting in the bar of the Frontier Adventurer Guild, alone, she waited for her companions, who were all summoned to the Meeting Room upstairs to discuss the Guild’s discovery. 

 

She sighed, feeling a bit bored. She wished to have someone to talk to right now but most of the adventurers she knew were on a quest.

 

Then suddenly, as if the Earth Mother responded to her wish, a familiar, sweet voice called out to her.

 

“Hello. There. Where are. Your. Companions?” Witch asked as she approached the young blonde.

 

“Oh hi. They are all at the Meeting room with Guild Girl, to ask questions to Doom Slayer. Since they represent their clans.”

 

“Even.  _ Him? _ ”

 

“You mean Goblin Slayer? Yes.”

 

“Why? Knowing him. He wouldn’t. Care. About. It.” Witch asked.

 

“Well it’s more like they forced him to be part of the meeting as the leader of the party.”

 

“Ah. That makes. Sense…” the older woman smiled, “So. How is. The other. Slayer?”

 

“Oh. Well… He is pretty similar to our Goblin Slayer. Except a bit more talkative… and more brutal.”

 

“Is. That. So?”

 

“Yes… When we get into battle, he stops talking completely and more than once he tried to leave us behind to do all the fighting himself.” She sighed, “Very much like Goblin Slayer.”

 

The purple-haired woman chuckled at that.

 

“He. Is. An interesting. Fellow. Isn’t he?” she smiled.

 

“I guess, anyone can tell he’s been through a lot and he seems… happy? To have some rest. But he is in a hurry to go back and slay demons… You know? I wouldn’t be surprised if he  _ was _ Goblin Slayer’s brother. They are so much alike!” she giggled.

 

“Also… It seems that he caught Goblin Slayer’s interest too.”

 

“Now. That’s. Rare.”

 

“But he’s more interested in his brutal fighting and weapons. I mean… I remember what Doom Slayer did to that Manticore… So… brutal…”

 

“He… Defeated. A Manticore?” Witch said, surprised.

 

“Yes, alone. I just hope that if Goblin Slayer learns something from him, it won’t be just his extremely violent ways of fighting.”

 

“I. Understand. My. Partner. Is still. Bitter. About. His loss. At the. Mock. Battle. And. So are. Those two.” She winked as she pointed at the two known silver ranked adventurers who were having a drinking contest for no reason besides fun.

 

The two women laughed.

 

“...Do you. Know. What. They. Are talking. About?” Witch asked as she looked up the stairs.

 

“I think it’s about the old adventurer tags Doom Slayer brought from Hell. They said it was important...” 

 

* * *

 

“First of all, thank you all for accepting to come.”

 

Guild Girl  thanked the four Silver Ranked adventurers and the Doom Slayer who were sitting at the other side of the desk with only the lizardman standing up.

 

“It’s about the tags, right? Did you find something about them?” High Elf Archer asked.

 

“Yes…” Guild Girl nodded and put the four tags on the table, in front of the adventurers, “We managed to discover that they were at least five hundred years old.”

 

“Wait. Doesn’t that mean-?” Dwarf Shaman eyes widened.

 

“That’s correct. They are from that time which should be impossible.”

 

“What are you...  **talking about** ?” the two slayers asked at the same time.

 

Everyone looked at Goblin Slayer like they couldn’t believe their ears.

 

“For Doomy it’s normal that he doesn’t know, but you, Beard-cutter? How can you not know about one of the Great War against the Gods of Evil?” Dwarf Shaman asked in shock.

 

“I should?” 

 

“Ugh… Obviously, even kids learn about this. But whatever… I shouldn’t be that surprised.” the elf sighed.

 

“I’ll explain it to you.” Guild Girl nodded with a smile as she could see that Doom Slayer was a bit interested.

 

She then explained about the big ordeal that was the awakening of the Unnamed God of Evil who appeared out of nowhere with an army of vile non-praying creatures and took control of the ones already present on the map. The threat was so important that absolutely  _ every single _ adventurer were called to fight against the God and its army with the Fate of the World at stake.

 

The war might not have lasted very long, only a few months, almost a year. But the damage done was enormous and the Prayers lost a neighboring kingdom with many adventurers who died or disappeared, leaving nothing behind to remember them.

 

But that was where it was strange. 

 

It wasn’t the fact that Doom Slayer found tags of missing adventurers, it wasn’t so rare to find adventurers tags, old or recent. There was even a rewards for them.

 

No, what was strange was  _ where _ he found them: in Hell.

 

More precisely, somewhat of a ‘different Hell’ from this world, so another world.

 

Plus, he wasn’t lying about it. 

 

And yet, there was no records of another world being dragged or connected during that time. Or ever for that matter.

 

“Is there any way for any person to get transported in Hell with their full equipment?” Guild Girl asked the Green Slayer.

 

**“Hmm… only… by being blessed… By an angel… upon death…”** Doom Slayer answered. 

 

But he then added that it was pretty unlikely, as the corpses weren’t far from the portal he got thrown into to get in their world. 

 

“Do you guys think that more adventurers from that time ended up there?” High Elf Archer asked.

 

“That’s for you to answer, you were around at that time. We could question some elves.” The dwarf said.

 

“Well I was still too young five hundreds year ago-”

 

Everyone in this room decided to not comment on how 1500 years could be considered ‘young’...

 

“-And I remember that there was very few elves adventurers who survived. Am I right?”

 

“Oh. Uh… I think that we’ll have to recheck the list to be sure.” Guild Girl said with a paste-on smile.

 

**“It doesn’t… Change the facts… Adventurers... were in Hell… Through a portal… Dating from that... war of yours…”** Doom Slayer cut them.

 

That was correct, it didn’t answer nor find a solution to this mystery. 

 

“But that would mean that a portal to Hell was open. And adventurers got in or demons got out of it… Surely something as big as this would have been kept in records or history.” Lizard Priest noted.

 

“But there’s nothing as such in any History testimony or-”

 

“We’re turning in circle when the answer is obvious.” Goblin Slayer suddenly said, for the first time since the start of the meeting, summoning everyone’s attention.

 

“And… What is so obvious, Beard-cutter?”

 

“That something, or someone erased the presence and the implication of Hell in our History and memories.” Goblin Slayer explained.

 

“But… Who could be powerful enough to do such a thing?” High Elf Archer asked, but her eyes showed that she already knew the answer to her question.

 

“A God.” the armored adventurer said without tact.

 

Silence fell on the room, the answer was obvious, and it had some sense… But to suddenly doubt the Gods, as Prayers, it was borderline sacrilege. No one knew what to respond, and awkwardness reigned the room like a king until Doom Slayer’s dethroned it with simply a loud cough in under his helmet.

 

**“Anyways… I don’t think… That matters… We now know… That the portal dates… from that war…”** He paused to think.

 

He then added that it does make sense since he did notice that the portal in Hell looked ancient: there was no cybernetic gadgetthat kept it together, just rocks and runes. 

 

**“But I digress… Do you know… The battlefields locations… Of this war…? I think… It’s a good… start to look… for the Portal…”** Doom Slayer asked everyone in the room.

 

“I can search for that, but there might be many. So it might take some days.” Guild Girl answered his question.

 

He responded with a nod and by standing up. Seems there was nothing else to talk about. The others members of his party followed suit but Guild Girl asked them, except Goblin Slayer, to stay in the room as they must talk about what to report to the other clans. The ancient tags turned out to be a pretty important case, after all.

 

* * *

 

“Alright then, I’ll be going! Be safe, okay?” 

 

Cow Girl said to her childhood friend, Goblin Slayer, whom just nodded as an answer and turned around to join Priestess and Doom Slayer, who were waiting at a table at the tavern, also waiting for the rest of the group. The young farmer smiled and waved at the blonde girl before turning around in turn and head out of the building.

 

“Is everything okay?” Priestess asked.

 

“Yes. She finished her work here. So she’s heading back to the farm.” 

 

“Oh. Alright.”

 

They then remained silent, waiting patiently for the Quest board to be free from the hungry adventurers who were looking for a quest that would either bring them fame, reputation or good money.

 

“Hm… Mister Slayer?”

 

“Hm?”

 

**“Hm…?”**

 

Both Slayers turned towards the young adventurer who immediately blushed in embarrassment of her mistake.

 

“A-Ah, I meant Goblin Slayer, sorry.” she pointed at the said slayer with an apologetic look in her eyes, “Why did I say that?” she whispered.

 

Doom Slayer nodded and decided to look at his 3D map.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Oh, I- Uh- I just wanted to tell you that the Receptionist had some quests for you. She told me earlier before you two came down. She said they were a bit too hard for beginners.”

 

“I see. I’ll go take a look.” Goblin Slayer stood up then paused, “Ah. Right.”

 

He then turned his head to the other slayer and said.

 

“I found some rabbits footprints during my morning patrol near the farm. There’s a chance that they’ll come today an- and he’s gone.” 

 

Doom Slayer exited that door in the blink of an eye, literally. 

 

* * *

 

“Ah! There they are!” Cow Girl exclaimed to the man in green armor behind her.

 

Doom Slayer helped her pulling the wagon back to the farm as quickly as possible so he won’t miss his chance to meet the bunnies when they arrived. Once at the farm and the wagon parked, she led him towards the fence bordering the field and the forest. Her Uncle was also with them to keep an eye to the weird man.

 

He already had some trouble trusting completely Goblin Slayer, even after five years of living together. And now, there’s a new ‘one’ that comes out of nowhere and looks much more dangerous, no way in Hell he’s leaving him alone with his niece.

 

Doom Slayer slowly approached the young farmer to take a look on the little critters.

 

Cow Girl was crouching, giving some vegetables to the three small rabbits at her feet.

 

Each one was different than the other: mostly by the color of their fur. One had a dark grey fur with its belly and snout in white. Another had light brown fur with light grey spots and finally the last one had blue fur, with white spots on the side of its face and paws. Doom Slayer was surprised to see a blue bunny, but remembered that he was in a Magical Fantastical World so maybe it was normal. He also noticed that those kind of fur pattern usually goes on cats or dogs, but whatever… Plus he found it cute. 

 

He slowly approached the little group and crouched to be closer to them. When the critters saw him, they almost started to run but for some reason, they didn’t. This surprised Cow Girl, she also noticed that they were all staring at the marine, she followed their line of sight to see that he just took off his helmet.

 

Doom Slayer slowly put the helmet on the ground upside down, grabbed some of the food from Cow Girl’s hands and put them at the bottom of the head gear. He then waited. The young farmer looked at the bunnies who were slowly approaching, sniffing the big green helmet. The blue one suddenly jumped inside, slowly followed by the others, then they started eating.

 

Once they finished eating, their head popped out of the helmet to sniff for more food. Doom Slayer saw that as an opportunity to slowly approach his hand towards their heads. The light brown one sniffed it then let Doom Slayer pet its head.

 

 

“Wow. It’s the first time I see them so calm. They usually only come to eat, a few pets then leave quickly.” Cow Girl said, impressed, “You seem used to this. Do you have a pet rabbit?”

 

**“Had… Yes… I used a… technique similar… for Daisy… The first time… we met…”** he answered.

 

“Oh I see… Hey,  _ he _ told me before, when I asked about you, that you hunt demons, is that right?” Cow Girl asked.

 

**“I do… But right now… I’m searching them… and the Portal to Hell…”** Doom Slayer answered.

 

“I see… Do you have a clue about that?” she asked, reaching for a bunny to take in her arms and pet.

 

The Doom Slayer nodded in response but he then added that the world was too vast to look for demons and the portal, also he was having second thoughts about only chasing goblins.

 

True, demons tend to search for weaklings who would trade their souls for anything but big demons, like Barons of Hell or Cacodemons would go for a better, bigger and stronger prey.

 

Ugh! This was going to take so long! He had no idea where to start looking or where to go…

 

“Hmm… Why don’t you become an adventurer?” Cow Girl suddenly suggested.

 

**“Uh…?”**

 

“It was kind of the same for  _ him _ , you know? He told me he became an adventurer so he could find where nests were thanks to the quests at the Adventurer Guild.” she explained, “You could become one too and look for any Quests regarding demons or creatures never seen before!”

 

**“That… That’s actually… a great idea…!”** Doom Slayer exclaimed, somehow it didn’t scare the bunnies inside his helmet who were still being petted and stayed calm.

 

“I’m glad I helped.” she smiled.

 

**“Hm… Now… Talking about… Goblin Slayer… How long… have you two... been together?”**

 

“Oh. Us? Well, we’ve known each other since we were kids. And he started living here for the last five years. I guess we became ‘together’ one year after that?” she smiled brightly, almost jokingly.

 

The Uncle behind them frowned so hard that it might stay like that for a year.

 

**“I see… And… Does he know that?”** Now it was Doom Slayer’s turn to smirk.

 

“Nope.”

 

At hearing that, Doom Slayer chuckled.

 

“And it better stay that way…” he heard the Uncle grumble behind them.

 

If they looked back, they would have seen him making a face as if he just bit into a fresh lemon. And Doom Slayer would have probably bursted out laughing for the first time in centuries.

 

* * *

 

“Alright. I have to say, I’m a bit surprised but I’m sure you’ll be extremely helpful for our Kingdom once you become an adventurer!” Guild Girl smiled, “Especially if those demons are roaming around. Here you go! You can fill out this adventurer sheet!” she smiled grew wider as she handed him the piece of paper and a writing feather.

 

Uh. Just like in a R-

 

Wait a minute…

 

Uh Oh.

 

“I-Is there something wrong Mr. Doom Slayer?”

 

He shook his head… then nodded instead. His eyes were glued at the paper.

 

“Oh… Can you… You don’t know how to read or write our alphabet?” Guild Girl asked in a worried tone.

 

...He shook his head.

 

He could understand and ‘speak’ the language but not read it.

 

Well shit.

 

He was pretty much illiterate in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! Yeah, it's shorter than all the other chapters. You see it's one of those stories where I have the first part and last part completely planned... but the middle... eh. A bit less. But I hope you'll still enjoy the story until the end!
> 
> I noticed some people saying that I nerfed Doom Slayer a lot in the previous chapter, and I agree. I did nerf him... a bit too much even. When I reread it, I can see it more clearly. I just wanted for the other to have a role too in the battle. Well, don't worry because it won't happen again.   
> DoomGuy won't be nerfed again in future battles.
> 
> Next chapter will be an interlude: 'Of the Gods' Biggest Mistake'
> 
> But before that, the next chapter of Normality in Lobotomy!
> 
> See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go for yet another crossover! I really hope you'll enjoy this story. I ove both series: DOOM and Goblin Slayer. I can't wait for Doom Eternal and I'm enjoying the Goblin Slayer anime and Light novels!
> 
> Now on a second note, there are some stories I'll put in hiatus for a while: The Godzilla X Danganronpa story 3 and Puppeteer.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of Normality in Lobotomy and Summer Together.
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
